Sometimes Life Gets Bad
by Deadly-Flame
Summary: Alex is surprised when George turns up at his school even more surprised when she gets attacked what is she hiding & what happens next? Full of mixed emotions nightmarish pasts & the realisation that sometimes life gets bad. Sequel to Everythings Changed
1. Unexpected

**Disclaimer for all chapters – I do not own Alex Rider or any of the character from the Anthony Horrowitz books this is my own writing. (I wish I could claim I wrote the Alex Rider series)**

Sometimes Life Gets Bad

Chapter 1 - Unexpected 

Alex strolled into his sixth form tutor room his only real friend Tom looked shocked to see him and smiled as Alex sat down at the back of the room in a vacant chair next to the table Tom was sat on.

"Bout bloody time you showed your face, where you been this time? The whole year is talking about how you disappeared in Italy." Alex sighed he really didn't want to discuss the events of his summer it was still all too fresh and sore.

Alex was saved from trying to make an excuse by their tutor walking in with a stony face that showed he had spent his weekend drinking heavily and was still hung over.

Mr Jackson was normally a very cool tutor he was crazy and down to earth and generally let his group sit and chill out. But when Jackson was in a bad mood he was in a bad mood.

"O crap, we're in for it today." Tom voiced Alex's thoughts and slid of the table he was sat on and landed neatly in the chair next to Alex, "you better watch yourself dude."

"Why?" Alex asked in undertone as Jackson threw his briefcase heavily onto his desk and began muttering to himself and rubbing his head.

"He's not been impressed with your absences"

"Neither have I," Alex muttered, "Maybe I should send him meet Blunt."

"Who?"

"Never mind."

Jackson was taking the register now he had reached Alex's name and looked up when someone actually replied.

"Mr Rider, you graced us with your presence?"

"Yes sir, I have a doctors note I had the flu." Alex lied.

"Didn't you have the flu last year Alex?" Jackson questioned by now the rest of the class, who found Alex's disappearances as strange as Jackson, were listening to the conversation.

"I did but somehow I caught it again," Jackson store at Alex he didn't believe the boy who he had once really liked and got on with very well. Over the past few years Alex had changed and throughout the school had become known "that Rider boy who was never in school and when he was he was always beaten up." Jackson sighed and moved on with the register he couldn't help Alex if Alex wouldn't help himself. The rest of the class turned away from Alex rolling their eyes at yet another excuse from the "weird boy".

"He doesn't look so beaten up this time." Alex heard a girl in front of him called Jade say to her friend Vicky.

"Yeah but something's changed about him, you can see it in his eyes."

Alex was used to the comments and the whispers that now followed him wherever he went. Tom had heard the comment too he looked and Alex and had to agree with the girls that once again his friend had changed.

"Don't worry about it dude," he clapped him on the back.

There was a knock on the door, Jackson stood up with a sudden heir of excitement.

"Now tutor we have a new student amongst us," he babbled and opened the door Alex yawned and began rummaging in his bag for his timetable, once again he had forgotten what his lessons for the day were. He heard Tom intake and breathe,

"Bloody hell she's gorgeous," he nudged Alex, "look at her."

Alex looked up and his bag fell to the floor as he stood up.

"George!" He yelled, the girl had been stood chatting to Jackson but now she turned. She had changed since Alex had last seen her she had changed her hair from a central parting to a side one making her look older and framing her face nicer, her face and body had matured her green eyes gleamed more than ever, she was wearing baggy jeans that looked great on her and a long sleeved pink and white tie die top that clung to her in all the right places.

"Alex!" the girl that all the boys in the class couldn't take their eyes of yelled, she dropped her denim bag and ran over to Alex throwing her arms around his neck Alex wound his arms around her waist and squeezed her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked George who shrugged.

"I'll explain later," The whole room were looking at Alex and George most of them amazed that Alex knew the gorgeous girl and that she was hugging him.

"As I was saying this is Georgina Thomas, I was going to ask Jade to show you around Georgina but seeing as you appear to know our Mr Rider he may as well show you around, that's if he remembered his way around off course." The class tittered and Alex glared at his tutor annoyed at yet another dig. George smiled she walked back between the isle and picked her bag of the floor, Jackson handed her a bunch of papers.

"Thank you," she ruffled her hair turned and began making her way back to Alex. Alex noticed every guy including Jackson was checking out her ass.

George perched on Alex's table; Tom began nudging Alex and nodding his head over exaggeratedly towards George. Alex sighed.

"G this Tom, Tom this is Georgina, but call her that and she may punch you in the face, George or G." George smiled at Tom.

"Hi,"

"Hello," Tom blushed "hey are you a" tom nodded his head at Alex "too?"

George laughed "Yeah I'm a" she mocked Tom actions "too."

"Hey where are you from, you have a weird accent?" Jade and Vicky had turned around.

"Bristol, and I don't have an accent, do I?" George looked at Alex who nodded "crap so I'm the Bristolian in a London school? Cool."

"Why did you move to London, I've heard Bristol is lush?" Vicky asked.

"Yeah it's gert lush," George put on an even heavier accent "lets just say a situation arose and London was calling." Alex was more happy than he could describe to be with George out of a mission, he had seen her a couple of months ago and it was obvious how much she had changed since she had saved his ass big time.

"You look more toned G, what you been doing?" he asked, pressing his hand against her rock hard abs. George poked Alex's back.

"Says you, Mr muscle." Tom sighed, there was obviously some chemistry between Alex and George you could practically see it in the air it was just his luck that the prettiest girl to arrive at Brooklands knew Alex and was probably never going to be in school.

"Anyway my cousin Dean has become a personal trainer and forced me into some stupid exercise thing, I'm his guinea pig. What's your gym like then I have the strangest urge to do something physical." Alex laughed. A jerk called Chad had over heard the comment and called out.

"Baby you can call me physical and do me all day long," him and his mates laughed to Alex's surprised George giggled like a little girl and beckoned Chad towards her. Once he was close enough she grabbed his shirt collar and pulled his face close to hers. Their lips were just centimetres away and Chad was sure she was about to kiss him when she whispered.

"You. Wish." Chad turned bright red, the whole class had watched the scene and burst out laughing as Chad muttered some insults and ambled back to his mates.

Alex grabbed George's timetable from the wad of papers Jackson had handed her,

"Hey you're taking a lot of the same lessons as me, I didn't know you were interested in Psychology and English." George turned to Alex.

"Alex you may know how my body works, but you have a lot to learn about my mind." Toms jaw dropped. A bell rang overhead George pushed herself of the table and grabbed the timetable of Alex.

"So where's our English class then?"


	2. Saving Energy

Chapter 2 – Saving Energy

Alex loved having George in school with him, someone to talk and to chat to normally, to laugh and joke with. It was nice to have someone who didn't think of you as the "weird boy" or mutter about you as you walked by. People were muttering more now George had turned up, about them both, George didn't seem to notice or care and now neither did Alex.

It was during Lunch that it happened. George and Alex were sat chatting on the grass with Tom about their past missions when a group of girls from year 11 walked over, they ignored Alex and Tom and spoke directly to George who they seemed to have taken a distinct disliking to.

"You the new girl?" A tall, bleach blonde who appeared to be head of the gang of girls asked.

"Yeah, hi," George was slightly taken aback but smiled politely.

"Ugh listen to her accent," the blonde said to her friend as if George was nowhere near her.

"Ugh she can hear you know," George retorted if these girls weren't going to be polite neither was she.

The blonde turned back to George and glared at her, "I hear you've been hitting on my man,"

"And who would your man be?" George had pushed herself to her feet now and was staring at the blonde a thin gold chain around the girl's neck had Tiffany engraved on the gold heart pendant.

"Chad," Tiffany replied in a you-should-of-known attitude.

"The jerk from this morning?" George asked Alex who nodded "I think you'll find your man hit on me except I wouldn't really call him a man not sure how you can really."

"You insulting my man?" She squeaked her blonde hair bouncing in annoyance.

"Not insulting, merely voicing the truth I didn't realise that was illegal here in London."

"You need to bugger of back to Devon,"

"Bristol" George corrected.

"Whatever you stupid little farmer girl stay away from Chad." She flipped her too blonde hair as she turned away.

"Maybe you should be telling Chad to stay away from me," George commented. Tiffany swung back around raising her fist and swinging as she did George caught the fist in mid air.

"I really don't suggest you try that," George warned calmly. Tiffany however didn't listen but tried another swing annoyed that her first one hadn't reached its target. George caught the other fist, turned the girl around pinning her arms to her side, George jammed her knee into the back of the girls kneecap forcing her to the floor she then pinned Tiffany's arms behind her back.

Tom was gaping in awe Alex laughed "I've seen her do worse and just after being stabbed," Alex gloated, unsure of why he did.

"Seriously?" Tom asked Alex nodded and watched as George let go of the Tiffany's arms and stood back.

"I'll get you for this you cow," Tiffany said standing up and throwing George a dirty look.

"Bring it," George squared up again. Tiffany and the gang turned and fled.

"Your school is very welcoming," George smiled turning back to Alex and Tom.

"Why didn't you properly kick her ass, she deserves it." Tom asked from the grass.

"Thought I'd save my energy for this bunch of idiots," George nodded her head towards the school gates, Alex turned expecting to see another gang of girls but instead saw 3 burly guys striding towards George crunching their knuckles.All their eyes were narrowed on her and they all looked dertermined. Alex who had been lying on his back rose to his elbows so he could get up but George put her foot on his chest and pushed him back to the floor. "You stay there, I mean it." George threw her bag at Alex and shrugged of her black jacket. The men were steadily getting closer to George.

"Miss Thomas," one of them called out loudly causing everyone on the field to turn and watch.

"You know my name this time?" George said sarcasticly.

"Did you really think you could run from us?"

"Do you really think you can take me on?"

The first man had reached George he threw a punch that George wasn't fast enough to duck. She reeled back as his fist made contact with her mouth which filled with blood, he made to punch her in the stomach but this time she was ready and round house kicked him in the groin, the man gulped and doubled over and then George kicked him hard in the head so he toppled over. In a matter of minuets the second and third man had arrived and a crowd had begun to gather. George had her back to the man on the floor and was fending on the two men who were easily twice her size.

**Hey guys sorry this was a short chapter but it's a good place to end the chapter I think, thanks for all your reviews on the previous chapter the made me smile, please review this chapter too. X x thanks – Deadly-Flame (Georgina) **


	3. Putting Up Walls

Chapter 3 – Putting up walls

George woke up in a room that she recognised as Alex's she groaned her head badly hurt and every part of her ached, opening her eyes she saw Alex sat at the foot of the bed, concern and annoyance contorted his face.

"What happened?" George croaked.

"You took all three of them on, kicked two of their asses and I lunged at the third before he had the change to shoot you in the back of the head, someone had called the police and just as the fools were being escorted away one of them took your foot out from behind and you got knocked out. You hit the ground pretty hard scared the crap out of me"

Every time Alex closed his eyes he saw George taking on the huge men she had put up a good fight the silence in the room now filled Alex's head with all the comments and mutterings, "should of known she'd be weird she knows Rider" "she's the fittest thing I've ever seen, reckon I could smack that?" there were many more.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked standing up and then bending down next to her.

George nodded she felt groggy and slightly embarrassed, "great first impression hey?"

"You hit your head pretty hard you sure your okay?"

"I'm fine, just really embarrassed I can't even remember what happened all I remember is the first punch," Before Alex could reply Jack walked in slowly with a glass of water and some pain killers.

"I thought I heard talking, do you mind if I clean up that cut on your head?" She asked placing the water on the bedside table and producing a first aid kit from her jacket pocket.

"If you wouldn't mind," George answered.

"O yeah sorry," Alex realised Jack had no idea who George was "This is George, another of MI6's labour slaves, she started at my school today, George this is Jack my only family left."

"I remember you from the summer," Jack smiled.

"You two are related?"

"Not really, I've been Alex's housekeeper since he was three, now how did this happen?" Jack asked wiping the blood away from the cut, which thankfully wasn't big, she cleaned the cut gently and placed a plaster over it.

"You have a very gentle touch," George dodged the question.

"Alex is always turning up with various cuts and bruises, now you are not to go back to sleep, you could be concussed, I'm going to go downstairs and make some food, I'll call you down when its done." Jack ruffled Alex's hair as she passed and left the room.

"She's nice," George sat up and scooted over so Alex could sit next to her.

"Yeah, now who were those guys and tell me the truth?"

"I don't know . . . but whoever they are they killed Dave," George whispered the last part tears spilling from her eyes and sliding down her cheeks.

"What, Dave's dead?"

"Yeah, they were going to kill me he was holding onto me, stood in front of me so he got shot and not me." She sobbed Alex was stunned.

"Why didn't you say something before?"

"I couldn't just come out and say it in school could I? Besides some things are too hard to talk about, he died saving me Alex he practically died in my arms I don't know who those idiots are but they want me dead and I'm scared now Alex they killed Dave and I'll be next."

"No, no I promise I'm not going to let anyone lay a finger on you." Alex wrapped his arms around the still weeping George she burrowed into his arms.

"When did it all get so complicated Alex, they only used to come after us when we were sent to them."

"Did you come here to get away from them?"

"Yeah and because Dean got offered a job here. O crap Dean," George pulled her black Samsung D600 out of her pocket and dialled in a number.

"Hi Dean," she said biting her lip in the way she always did when she was nervous or embarrassed "yeah I'm sorry, I'm fine, I met a mate I'm at his house, how was work? Good, okay see you later bye." She slid the phone back down.

"Sorry about that," she said to Alex "the school phoned him and told him what happened, he's worried."

"I'm worried," Alex said "but I promise I'm not going to let anyone hurt you."

"That's what Dave said," she cried. Alex hated to see George like this defeated and upset.

"Is he really dead?"

"He had been shot 3 times, I wanted to stay with him but he told me to go or they'd kill me too, I didn't want to leave him but he made me." Alex stroked George's hair.

"I think we should go to Blunt, those guys are obviously some guys sent to kill you because they know who you are, you need protection."

"I don't know Alex all I know is Dave was hurt cause of me he held me stopping anyone getting to me. I felt every bullet hit him and looked him in the eyes as they did. I want to go sleep and just wake up back in Bristol, a normal teenage girl not some spy."

"I know," Alex really did he hated how MI6 had changed his life so drastically he looked at George, despite her tears she looked beautiful he couldn't resist leaning in to kiss her their lips had just touched when George turned her head.

"Please, not now."

"I'm sorry," Alex pulled back after an awkward silence he asked, "so what do we do now?"

"We act normally," George seemed to suddenly pull herself together she wiped her tears away ruffled her hair back into place and took a deep breath. "I'm going to phone Dean and ask him to pick me up on his way home, then in school tomorrow we ignore all the comments and any questions asked we just shrug of, we'll go see Blunt after school, now what's you address?" Alex liked it when George was George again she took control and put a wall up to cover her emotions he knew it wasn't healthy but he also knew neither of them could afford to show any weaknesses. He told her the address of the house and the easiest way to get to it and listened as George spoke to her cousin. George then got of the bed and walked over to the small mirror hanging on the wall to inspect her face she had a small cut on her lip and the cut on her head that Jack had cleaned and covered George fixed her hair so it covered the cut.

"Whatever Jack is cooking it smells lush," she said turning back to Alex who had been watching her the whole time. He had all these feelings inside that he had always had for George but knew they shouldn't and couldn't surface.

"She's a good cook, but only ever cooks something that takes under 10 minuets." Alex led George downstairs.

Jack took a great liking towards George; she was warm, friendly, funny and down to earth.

"I think that Alan bloody Blunt needs a slap around the face for getting you two all mixed up in his crazy world," she commented George and Alex laughed both agreeing.

"Now George, you can stay here whenever you like we have a spare room that is always made up and is a lot tidier than Alex's room, and I would love to have another girl around, no offence Alex," Jack added Alex shrugged.

"You're right it would be nice to have a girl around," George laughed Jack made a noise of disgust and threw a cushion at him. There was a knock on the door.

"That'll be Dean," George stood up.

"I'll get it you sit back down I'm still worried about your head," Jack forced George to sit back down and went to answer the door.

"You must be Dean," They heard Jack say.

"Yeah hi," Alex heard that Dean's accent was a lot stronger than George's.

Jack showed Dean into the living room, he was only a bit taller than Alex, short and stocky, with short dark brown hair and caring brown eyes.

"Baby G what the hell happened to you?" Dean asked inspecting the cuts.

"I ran into a lamppost!" George smiled cheekily.

"Yeah, yeah whatever gawd mums going to throw an epi when she finds out that in the first day you got your ass kicked,"

"I did not get my ass kicked, I kicked ass and then got knocked out and you don't need to tell aunty Gail she'll only worry. She's in Bristol how's she going to find out?"

"What are we going to tell Mark?" Dean asked. Alex remembered George telling him about her two cousins Dean and Mark who were always there for her.

"The truth he'll find it funny,"

"It's not funny," Dean said firmly.

"I know, but come on I've come home worse than this before."

"I know which scares me, no more running of to different countries being a teenage spy its time to buckle down." Jack gave Alex a look and he smiled he knew Jack felt the same as Dean.

"You sound like your mother," Dean said.

"And you sound like yours," George and Dean both laughed then George noticed Alex.

"O sorry Dean this is Alex, I've told you about him before and this is Jack," Dean shook Alex's hand.

"Alright?" he said Alex nodded "right kid home, thanks for everything," Dean said as he picked George's jacket and bag of a chair. George smiled at Alex.

"Told you he was a big brother, see you in the morning, bye Jack." Alex and Jack saw George and Dean to the door.

"I like her," Jack said "and you obviously do too." She shut the front door and looked at Alex who avoided her gaze.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Then you're an idiot she is beautiful and great, go for it Alex."

"Its not like that with us, we're just friends," Alex said as he went up to his room.

"Yeah, for now." He heard Jack call as he shut his door.


	4. And The Lies Begin

Chapter 4 – And The Lies Begin

George walked into the school the next day ignoring the looks and comments; she missed her old school terribly, her friends and the teachers that all adored her, she didn't get muttered at in her old school but waved at and chatted to. London was very different to Bristol and already she didn't like it, the only upside was that Alex was at the new school when she was with him the muttering didn't matter and she could have a laugh.

She remembered her way to the tutor room when she walked through the door the whole room turned to look at her she got strange looks from the students and Mr Jackson nodded his head to her and said a quiet "Morning Georgina." George managed a small smile and then made her way to the back of the room under the watchful gaze of the tutor group. She sat down between Alex and Tom, smiled brightly at the still watching class and waved sarcastically. The class turned away and George sighed.

"You okay?" Alex asked as George put her head in her hands.

"I can't stand this," she mumbled "I'm not used to be an outsider." It hit Alex how hard this must be for her, she was new to school and already people thought she was weird she was new to London and people had already sought her out to kill her. This wasn't another weird mission that would end and she could go back to her life, this was her life and Alex could see she wasn't happy.

"It'll get easier, London isn't that bad." He tried to reassure her.

"Alex don't get me wrong, I like London and I love being here with you out of a mission but I miss Bristol." George's phone beeped alerting her that she had a text message, she read the message and smiled, quickly she typed a message back and put the phone back in her pocket.

"Whoever that was certainly knows how to make you smile," Tom commented.

George smiled again "that was a my gay best mate Jack, telling me how much he misses me and how bad the fashion sense is in my old school now and if he can come and live in my wardrobe."

"You have a gay best mate?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, known him for years, campest guy you'll ever meet but a total lush." Alex could see that the snippet of George's old life had really made her perk up.

George noticed the tutor group were looking at her and Alex again and muttering once more.

"O for heavens sake, Alex kiss me!"

"What?" Both Alex and Tom said.

"I am fed up of them talking about yesterday and the best way for them to get over it for something new to happen now you either kiss me, or I kiss Tom." Alex could see Tom was up for that so he grabbed George and kissed her, she ran her hands through his hair and Alex's hands cradled her head the kiss seemed to last forever and felt amazing. After what seemed like an eternity they pulled away Alex looked at George who was biting her bottom lip again she looked so cute when she did it. They were both stunned and silent, they had kissed before but never like that this kiss held intensity. The class were silent George and Alex store at each other and then the class broke into an eruption of chatter and noise, George's phoned beeped again and she dragged her eyes away from Alex's to read the text. Alex looked around the room Chad and his group of jerks all grinned at him and Chad shouted out, "Nice one Rider." Alex was confused that they seem genuinely impressed that he had kissed George, he looked at her, she smiled at him and he realised she easily was the prettiest girl in the room

* * *

.

"I've decided I don't want to go and see Blunt, he'll only rope us into another mission, I can deal with a few idiots," George said out of the blue as she and Alex sat on his bed going through their History work.

"You sure?" George nodded.

"Yeah, and I don't want you to get involved, I can't watch someone else get hurt for me."

"I can't do that G, I'm not going to stand back and watch you get hurt. We'll work together," he made George look at him "I'd rather die than see you get hurt."

"Please don't say that, cause I'd rather die than see you hurt." George didn't like the tension in the atmosphere so threw a pillow at Alex who threw the pillow back, George was sat on the edge of the bed and the force of the pillow caused her to slide of and land on the floor with a bump Alex extended a hand to help her up she took it and pulled him down next to her. They continued to hit each other with pillows until they were led side by side on the floor breathless.

"I'm sorry about this morning, I put you in a bad situation." George said once she had caught her breath.

"No you didn't," Alex said slowly replaying the kiss again.

"It wasn't fair on you, Alex I do like you but things are just complicated."

"Screw the complications," Alex said rolling onto his side so he could look George in the eyes.

"Alex we can't."

"Why not, you would not of kissed me earlier, not like that, if you didn't want us to be together." Alex couldn't stand this, he wanted George he wanted to hold her and kiss her and tell her how he felt about her.

"I do and I don't, Alex I'm confused." Alex realised that George really was confused and scared.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be pushing you. That kiss just confused me."

"No I'm sorry, we need to decide, are we friends or are we together?"

Alex led back down and they both store at the ceiling wondering which one they really wanted.

"We should just be friends," they both said simultaneously 10 minutes later and then laughed.

Alex grabbed George's hands and they pulled each other up.

"So back to History?" Alex asked looking around his room at all the books on the floor George nodded and was about to pick up her notes when her phone rang out her favourite Nickelback song, Saving Me. She pulled the phone from her pocket slid it open and answered.

"Hello . . . yeah this is she . . ." Alex watched as confusion passed across George's face then suddenly her face was emotionless impossible to read except her eyes which held tints of shock and despair without warning she slid the phone shut roughly.

"George?"

"I have to go," George turned to leave Alex grabbed her

"G what's going on?"

"Nothing I just told Dean I would be home."

"Who was on the phone?" Alex demanded.

"What . . . o no one . . . wrong number." She said distractedly.

"But they knew your name," Alex figured.

"Yeah it was a mate they dialled the wrong number,"

"George don't lie to me." Alex blocked her exit.

"I'm not . . . fine," George gave up "I thought I heard Dave's voice," she said quietly.

"What, but how?"

"I don't know, there was a kind of robotic voice and then I heard him, it's probably just someone playing a prank on me."

"Pretty sick prank." Alex could tell it had shaken George.


	5. The Real George

Chapter 5 – The Real George

The phone rang again George looked at Alex.

"Do you want me to answer it?" he asked George shook her head.

"I'll do it," sliding the phone open she held it to her ear "Hello." George dropped the phone as if it had burned her, her face now really was unreadable the phone hit the floor and slid shut with a clatter.

"George?" her eyes were empty Alex noticed clear signs of shock as George's breathing became shallow he sat her down on the bed. "G please talk to me," After 5 minuets of George being sat motionless Alex picked her phone up of the floor. George hadn't blink and her eyes were far of and distant.

"I'll be back in a minuet." Again she didn't move so he left the room and closed the door, he searched through the phones phonebook until he came to "Dean Mob" he rang the number.

"Hi Dean it's Alex George's mate, George isn't well, can you come get her? Thanks mate, yeah that's right. Okay see you soon." He put the phone down and went back into the room.

"We're going downstairs," He said grabbing George's hand, he pulled her up then led her downstairs and sat her down in the living room he knelt in front of her.

"George please? What's wrong you're scaring me." George looked at him she opened her mouth and tried to talk but no words came out.

The doorbell rang Alex got up and opened the door Dean was leaning against the doorframe.

"Where she is? Is it another migraine?" He said lazily.

"She's in the living room, I think you should come and see her." Dean gave him a questioning look but walked into the house anyway, Alex led him into the living room George was where he had left her. Dean knelt in front of George like Alex had done.

"Georgina Thomas what on earth has happened to you?" he smiled then he looked at George properly and his face-hardened. "George?"

"You promised," George whispered.

"Promised what?"

"You promised he would never come back, you promised he would never get to me again."

"Who?" Alex asked but Dean appeared to know.

"George you need to tell me right now what has happened," he had taken George by the shoulders and was looking straight into her eyes.

"He phoned me he said he knew where I was and he wants me,"

"Who?" Alex asked again annoyed that he had no idea what was going on. Dean stood up grabbed Alex by the arm and dragged him out of the room Alex resisted the urge to push him of.

Dean pushed Alex into the kitchen and shut the door. "He is George's dad, George's dad who used to kick the living daylights out of her and her mother in a daily basis, he is my uncle and he was in jail."

"Was?"

"Yeah, he got released last month."

"And George doesn't know?" Suddenly George's reaction came clear. And Alex realised that the George who was sat in his living was how any normal 16 year old girl would act the real George was coming through the girl that George had been made into, forced to grow up and see things she shouldn't see had been discarded, George was being a real teenager.

"No, why do you think I brought her here?" Dean brought Alex out of his thoughts.

Alex could sense that Dean was freaking out "I think G should stay with me," he said.

"No, she should be with me and Mark,"

"Dude, I am, like George, a teenage spy I know how to protect someone, I know her."

"But you don't know him,"

"I don't need to, just looking at her I can judge what kind of a man he is, Dean I promise I won't let anything happen to her, I am taking her to Blunt,"

"No you're not getting her mixed up in all that again." Dean butted in.

"So he can get us extra protection and find out where her father is." Alex continued ignoring Dean.

Dean sighed and walked back into the living room George was stood up and crunching her knuckles, she seemed to have knocked her self out of the state she had been in. Teenage spy George was back.

"G you okay?" Alex asked George turned to him she was embarrassed about what had happened.

"Yeah," she decided to just pretend it hadn't happened. She did what she always had and put a wall up to stop her emotions.

"George you can either stay with Alex and deal with this yourself or come home with me, and me and mark will sort this out."

George hugged her cousin, "Dean you and Mark are practical brothers to me, I love you both but this is my battle I need to sort it out myself,"

"You're not doing this alone," Dean said he didn't know what to do, stood in front of him was his cousin who he loved like a daughter the look in her eyes showed determination and made him realise she was no longer a baby or a girl, she was fast becoming a woman.

"George you either stay with me or your cousins, you can't get rid of both of us," Alex put in hoping she would chose him.

"Okay," George said "sorry Dean."

"Its okay I understand you are to call me everyday, what are you going to do?" he asked.

"I'm not, I'm going to see what happens next if I stay with Alex I'll be safer and so will you and Mark. Me and Alex have a huge history project and you know what I'm like with History if I don't get an A star then I will kill someone." Dean smiled his cousin was back.

* * *

Alex and George went with Dean back to their flat Alex was introduced to George's other cousin Mark who was a lot taller than Dean and had ginger hair which he had died blonde, very badly. He was nice and friendly and Alex discovered he was a builder and had started his own business in London with his father's money. While George got her things together to stay with Alex Dean pulled Alex aside.

"You are not to leave her side, but do not let her realised it, get me?"

"Yeah and don't worry George can handle herself but I'll be there anyway. Just wondering have you ever seen George fight?"

"No, why?"

"Didn't think so, if you did you would have a bit more faith in the girl. She has been through more than you'll ever know or understand she's stronger than you think." Dean was about to reply when George walked out of her room with two large sport bags.


	6. Getting To Know Each Other

Chapter 6 – Getting To Know Each Other

"Jacks gone back to the states for a few weeks so this place is ours, and I have a car now its been in the garage but I get it back tomorrow so we can do whatever."

"Why was your car in the garage?" George asked dropping her bags on the bed in the spare room at Alex's house.

Alex smiled as the memory flooded back to him "a drag race, I won then the loser chased me and I ended up in a wall." George laughed.

"You drag race?"

"I did,"

George laughed again, "Ever dragged raced a motorbike against a car?"

"No, why have you?"

"Hell yeah, kicked ass too I jumped over the car to get to the finish first." George sat on her bed and giggled as she remembered.

"You ride?"

"And drive."

Alex suddenly realised that he and George had never really got the chance to get to know each other properly, they were forced into a friendship, which he was thankful for, George was great but they had never had the chance to chill out like normal friends.

"Hey, you fancy a pizza?" He asked.

"Hell yeah but only if we order from-"

"Dominoes," Alex finished George nodded and Alex went to find their number.

2 hours later they were crashed out in the living room surrounded by empty pizza boxes, empty cans of coke, bottles of wine and chocolate wrappers. George was sat on the floor propped up against the sofa which Alex was led on.

"So hang on a minuet let me get this right? This guy tried it on with you, behind a church after two weeks and you knocked him out?" Alex said his words slightly slurred George was laughing and nodding her head.

"What else was I going to do? And then the dude cheated on me and about 3 of my older guy mates tried to kick his head in."

"Sounds like you were very popular back in Bristol." George sighed.

"Yeah suppose I was, Bristol is so cool it's a city without all the hassle of London, I left some amazing mates behind."

"I'll take you back, we'll drive down there I want to meet all your mates." George smiled.

"That would be cool, all the girls will hit on you cause your so hot."

"Yeah well you didn't hear Tom when you walked in the other day, every guy in our tutor checked you out including Jackson,"

"That's gross,"

"Funny though," Alex loved how they were now, totally happy and comfortable with each other without the whole feeling issue hanging over them. Alex stood up and stumbled over a can landing heavily on the floor George laughed.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," he mumbled into the carpet.

"Good job no one is after us now, give you a bit of alcohol and you don't know your foot from your hand." George felt totally care free and loved it, for the first time in years she felt like a normal teenager.

"There was a can," Alex defended his slightly drunk self.

"Whatever."

* * *

Alex woke up the next morning still face down in the floor his eyes gummed up; he rolled stiffly onto his back and rubbed his eyes. Slowly his vision came to him. He was in the living room but unlike the night before it was tidy and gleaming. _Crap _he thought_ Jack is back, she's going to kill me for the state this place was in last night._

Slowly and tiredly he got to his feet and stumbled into the kitchen George was putting cups away she laughed when she saw Alex.

"You look rough,"

"Thanks, did you tidy this place up?"

"Yeah, I woke up a while ago on the sofa you were well out of it and I was in one of my tidying moods it's the housewife within me. Go and get in the shower and wake up please I want to go shopping today and I am not shopping alone its sad."

Alex allowed George to steer him upstairs and got into the shower. The blasts of hot water shook awake all the tiredness and cleared his foggy head. George had just walked up the stairs when he opened the bathroom door (it was opposite the stairs) George eyed the towel covering below the waist and the wet naked torso, Alex's hair was wet and stuck to his head dripping water down his face.

"Alex how would you feel if I strolled around here barely covered and dripping wet?" she asked smiling.

"I'd feel like I was back in Liverpool and I wouldn't complain." Alex said as he walked into his room and shut the door George smiled and shook her head then walked into her room and began changing.

While Alex was getting ready he realised how weird it was that George was acting so, well normal. She had not mentioned either of the phone calls and Alex did not want to bring it up. He liked how things were and who knew it could just have been someone playing a prank.

Alex banged on George's door she told him from within to enter he strolled through the door and found George staring out of the window.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, it's a nice view." George had straightened her hair and then pulled into two low loose pigtails that rested on her shoulders with 2 strands of golden hair falling across her face. She had dark jeans on and a green Chinese style top, which looked amazing on her body.

"So shopping?" Alex asked George turned to him.

"Yeah I need some new combats and lightweights and stuff,"

"Stuff?"

"I was thinking of paying Smithers a visit on the down low,"

"How you going to manage that and why do you need to?"

"I know where he is and just cause I want some gadgets in case I need any."


	7. Shopping!

Chapter 7 – Shopping!

Alex and George walked to the garage around the corner Alex had a black BMW which looked brand new.

"How on earth did you afford this?"

"Perks of the job,"

"Blunt gave this to you?" George gaped.

"Yeah, well I kind of forced him to now come on get in," He held open the passenger door and George slid in. George told Alex to drive to Liverpool Street.

"Tell me we're not going the Royal and General?" Alex asked as he dropped the car into third and went down a side lane to avoid traffic.

"No, Smithers has a flat near by though, he knows we're coming."

"How?"

"I told him,"

"How?"

"If a girl gave away all her secrets where would she be?" George smiled and turned the music up.

The streets of London were as normal crowded and slow Alex accelerated and pulled into a tight parking space with ease another driver beeped at him he had reversing into the space when Alex took it. Alex shrugged at the driver and got out of the car.

"So now where?" the streets were as crowded as the roads George told Alex to follow her and walked through the street as if it were empty whereas Alex who was trailing behind got shoved by everyone. George ducked into a shop doorway and pulled Alex in after her.

"We're here," she said, Alex looked through the shop door it was dusty and deserted George pressed a concealed doorbell and then her eyes were scanned the door swung open and let them in, it shut promptly behind them. Alex was amazed it was no dusty deserted shop inside but a comfy flat.

"Nice isn't it?" Smithers asked walking into the room from what appeared to be the kitchen.

"But the windows and the door," Alex stuttered there was a solid wall where the shop window had been.

"Alex Rider I am the king of gadgets did you think my house would be normal?" He laughed and sat in an old armchair he motioned towards the sofa,

"Please, sit," George and Alex sat down. Alex was surprised to find it was a real sofa and not a hologram or something.

"So Georgina what's going on?" Smithers asked.

"There are some idiots after me, no idea where from or whom sent by I am not going to Blunt they may not even come back but I would just like a few gadgets in case they do." George explained telling Alex with her eyes not to talk.

"I agree do not to go Blunt he'll only rope you into another dangerous mission although I love creating you gadgets I hate sending you away with them."

"Do you have anything?" Alex asked ignoring George's looks.

"I have a few things but they're not currently ready think you could swing by in a few days?"

George nodded "Yeah that's cool thanks Smithers sorry we can't stay longer but I promised my cousins we'd stop by," George lied and stood up.

"Quite all right, hey are you two an item now?"

"No," they both said,

"George is staying with me for a while, she just started at my school."

Alex and George made a quick exit and then Alex drove them to some shops. Alex sat outside of the changing rooms for an hour as George tried on countless outfits.

"Are you going to show me what they look like on then or not?" He asked through the curtain.

"Alex, I'm trying on a bra!"

"O"

"Yeah, I'm almost finished." George emerged 5 minuets later with clothes hanging over her arms. She smiled at Alex and went over to the counter she dropped the clothes in front of the till and handed over a debit card.

Alex got up from the chair and went and leant against the counter he looked at George and wondered why he had put up with the shopping spree she looked back at him and ruffled her hair. His heart skipped a beat.

_No Alex _he told himself _we decided to only be friends, we both agreed . . . but she looks so good_

"Alex?" George pulled him from his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Ready to go?" she asked picking the bags up of the counter and taking her card back she thanked the server and turned to Alex.

"Yeah, where do you want to go now?" Alex asked opening the door for her.

"Back to yours I'm knackered hey how about we go out for a meal tonight my treat as a thanks?" George asked shutting her bags into the boot and getting into the car.

"Yeah that'll be nice." Alex replied trying to stop his thoughts wandering again.


	8. Interruptions

Chapter 8 - Interruptions

George went straight up to her room when they got in with her bags of clothes "Be ready for six," she called down the stairs as she walked into the bathroom. Alex got in the shower at five and then put on a shirt and black trousers he then sat on his bed and thought for a while. The past few days had been weird. George had turned up out of the blue on Thursday and got attacked, Jack had left for the states and then on Friday George and Alex had kissed, decided to be friends, George had had two weird phone calls and then gone into shock for a while and now she was staying with him and he couldn't stop thinking about her.

Alex turned and looked at the clock it was 5 to six he left his room and jogged down the stairs, he grabbed his car keys and checked his hair in the hallway mirror.

"You ready?" George called down the stairs.

"Yeah," Alex turned and watched as George glided down the stairs. George had on a plum coloured strapless dress that went down in a slash to her knees, floated when she walked and clung to her perfectly. She had curled the tips of her hair and made up her face with natural tones. As she reached the foot of the stairs she slipped a small black jacket on which matched her strappy black shoes.

"You look good in a shirt," George said as she reached Alex, "oo you smell nice too,"

"You . . . look amazing," he breathed George blushed and chewed her glossy lip.

George turned to the mirror and checked her hair Alex couldn't take his eyes of her.

"I can't do this anymore," he whispered.

"Do what?" George asked turning back to him.

Alex snaked his hands around her waist and pushed her against the wall "Alex?"

Alex pushed his body against hers "I think I love you," he whispered before he kissed her. George didn't know what to do Alex smelt and looked great and having his body touching hers made George grateful that he was holding her up. She couldn't help it, she couldn't resist Alex, no red-blooded woman could, he was gorgeous, sweet, generous, kind and amazing. She kissed him back.

Alex was surprised he had expected George to push him of he felt her relax as they kissed passionately he held her closer. Still kissing they moved into the living room knocking stuff over as they did somehow they blindly made it to the sofa. Alex felt great being able to hold George like this.

"Alex stop," George suddenly said, they were led on the sofa and Alex was on top of her.

"What's wrong?"

"We both agreed against this Alex we can't."

"Why not?"

"Don't do this again Alex things are confusing enough." Alex looked straight into her eyes and George felt herself melting they got closer again and were about to kiss when her phone rang.

"That'll probably be Dean," George said pushing Alex of her and sitting up she looked at the phone her eyebrows raised as the caller I.D read "Hannah" and showed a picture of George with a dark haired girl they were hugging and smiling at the camera. George slid the phone up,

"Hello… what . . . Hannah slow down . . .are you okay? Okay honey I'll be there as soon as I can be . . . yeah I promise . . . have I ever let you down . . . exactly okay stay safe babe . . . bye." George slid the phone down and looked at Alex.

"I need to get to Bristol."

"Okay, I'll drive."

"You don't have to come,"

"Yes I do."

"Okay well I'm going to go change I'll be back down in 10 can you be ready to go?"

"Yeah," George turned to walk out of the door but then turned back

"Thanks Alex, I'll explain on the way." She disappeared through the door and Alex heard her thunder up the stairs. He sat for a minute, head in hands, and then left the room to change too.

* * *

"Ah," George raged "why the hell did there have to be a multi car pile up tonight?" she said impatiently Alex looked at her.

"I would try to turn around but I can't its total gridlock." Alex said his car was surrounded from all sides with other cars and he could sense George's frustration as it prickled through the air.

"It's going to take us hours to get to Bristol we've already been sat here for 3! And we're no where near out of London." George shifted in her seat clawing at the seat belt as it dug into her neck.

"George calm down, we'll be there by morning I promise, now are you going to tell me why we are rushing to Bristol in the middle of the night?" Alex pushed the car slowly forward less than half an inch and then put the handbrake on and looked at George.

"Hannah said some guys had turned up at school on Friday looking for me,"

"You thinking it's our friends?" Alex asked keeping his eye on a blue Beetle that was trying to edge its way in front of him.

"Indeed I do, and then she said she saw my ex Dan this morning he had been badly beaten up by the same guys cause he didn't know where I was, apparently they told him to get the message to me that if I didn't turn up at my old school on Monday they would beat up more then just Dan. Its weird me and Dan haven't spoken for a year I don't know why they went to him he doesn't even have my number which is why when he saw Hannah he told her to try and get to me. I know its probably a trap so they can get me but I really can't risk it the people at that school are my friends I love them more than anything. They can't be hurt cause of me." George finished the explanation and then sat in silence. She was sure Alex would tell her she was being stupid and should not go anywhere near her old school.

"I understand," Alex said George turned to him in surprise "I do, I understand that you have to protect them and I'll help, I'll get you to your old school on time I promise what do we have like 9 hours?" George nodded.

"The traffic can't possibly take us that long to get through." Alex assured George smiled.

"Thanks Alex, you mean a lot to me too you know."

"Likewise." Alex smiled and watched as George pulled her feet up onto the seat and curled up she leant her head against the cool pane of the window and stared out at the starry night.


	9. Scanning The Rooftops

Chapter 9- Scanning the Rooftops

It did take them 9 hours to get through the terrible traffic Alex had a horrible feeling that it was someone's way of telling them to stay away from Bristol but he had seen the look in George's eyes she had to do this and he had to do it with her.

"Where do I go from here?" Alex asked.

"Should I just drive?"

"Might be easier but you don't have a licence,"

"But I can drive pull over." Alex obeyed and pulled the car swiftly to the payment. George and Alex both got out of the car and got into the other side, Alex threw the keys across the car to George she caught them and slid gracefully into the driving seat.

* * *

Alex was surprised at what a good driver George was, she drove with speed and agility within half an hour of swapping over George had pulled into the parking lot of a school, which had a large sign over the first building that read "Hanham High A Performing Arts College".

Alex looked at George she was staring at the building her hands glued to the steering wheel.

"You okay?" she nodded.

"I can't believe it took us like 12 hours to get here suppose I better go and see what damage I have caused," she unbuckled her seat belt Alex took her hand.

"This isn't your fault,"

"How can you say that?" George answered pulling her hand away and getting out of the car. Alex quickly followed her and ran to catch the keys she tossed at him.

George slowly walked through her school she knew tutor started 5 minuets before herself and Alex arrived Alex stood next to her as she looked around. They were in a yard type thing, with benches and trees all around and the ground covered in mosaics obviously made by students, on all sides but one there were buildings.

Suddenly in the silence of what George knew as "the mosaic area" or "the quads" a door to their left was flung open and the girl Alex recognised from George's caller I.D of Hannah burst out of it. She was deeply in a book she kicked the door shut behind her and walked across the yard when she was level with George she looked up, her eyes locked on George she squealed in that way all girls do, her book dropped to the floor as she ran over to George and flung herself at her. George stumbled backwards but none the less hugged her friend.

"Georgie what are you doing here?"

_Georgie!_ Thought Alex _never heard her called that before and what did she mean what are you doing here?_

Another girl came out of the door followed by 2 others they saw Hannah and George and all squealed too they ran at George.

George hugged all her friends and then turned to Hannah.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be? Look at you I haven't seen you since the last day of year 11. What's the new school like?"

"Hang on," Alex said "George only came to my school 4 days ago, but if you haven't seen her since the summer, where have you been between me seeing you in august and 4 days ago?" he asked turning to George who averted her eyes.

"I'll explain later." She muttered and turned back to Hannah "so about that phone call."

"Yeah right," a boy behind Alex called he was tall with brown hair that had been highlighted blonde "Hannah lost her phone last week, you know what she's like George she'd lose her head if it wasn't stuck to her."

"O shut up Sheldon, I did not lose my phone it got stolen." George turned to Alex he knew what she was thinking.

"You don't have your phone, which means you didn't phone me last night."

"No darling, I would've phoned you loads if I had it, wait are you saying someone phoned you on my phone and you thought it was me?"

Alex watched as George chewed her bottom lip he noticed her scanning the rooftops of the buildings.

"Well Miss Thomas fancy seeing you in Bristol." A tall suited man with slightly greying hair and a rugby player physique said strolling over.

George smiled dragging her eyes away from the rooftops. "Hi Angel."

"Mr Angel,"

"Whatever." Alex smiled George was obviously well liked here the teacher was smiling and leaned in to kiss George on the cheek.

"Wish we could catch up but I have classes, don't you lot too?" He looked around to now quite large group around George. Alex noticed that a large number of them were guys.

"O Angel give us a break." Another boy said pushing his way through the crowd to hug George.

Mr Angel smiled, winked and strolled of into another building.

"Tomo?" A voice boomed across the yard. George's face broke into a huge smiled as she spun around and hugged a ginger haired grey bearded man.

"Tomo?" Alex questioned.

George smiled "one of my lovely nicknames, this is my old tutor Mr Jackson, hey Jacky my new tutor is called Jackson but he is no where near and cool as you."

"Good to hear, now who is this boy your new love you two suit," The whole group hushed awaiting the answer Alex too.

"No Jacky just a mate," George said.

"Well I suggest you take this rendezvous into the sixth form common room I hear Farrington is on the war path." Mr Jackson ushered the group through the door Hannah came through and then disappeared.


	10. Relief

Chapter 10 - Relief

Alex looked around the room, it was nothing special, rows of comfy chairs and rows of lockers alongside a few vending machines packed with high sugar, high calorie intake food.

There were a few more guys lazing around on the chairs throwing paper balls at each other all but one waved at George as her friends all sat down. George paced the room her phone rang again Alex grabbed the phone from her pocket before she could apparently Hannah was ringing her again.

"Hello?"

"Is George there?" A voice identical to the girl looking at him said.

"No,"

"I know she is," the voice changed to a robotic type one "Yes Alex I can see you and I can see her you should tell her to stay away from windows," The line went dead. Alex looked out of the window George was staring out of. At the same time they saw the sniper on the building top George threw herself to the floor just as the bullet smashed through the glass and hit the wall, it fell to the floor a burning target that didn't quite make it.

"What the hell?" Sheldon said. George stood up shaking the glass fragments from her hair.

"Stay here," she said, Alex grabbed her arm.

"Don't"

"Alex I have to, stay here with them please." George pulled herself free from his grasp and disappeared. Alex was tempted to follow he turned back to the group of teens looking at him questionably.

He was about to try and explain when one of the guys led out of the seat looked up at him.

"Who are you?" he asked Alex bluntly, the boy was a bit shorter than Alex, wore a black hoody and black baggy trousers his blonde hair was in that messed up style and he held his body in an arrogant way which made Alex dislike him without talking to him.

"Alex," He answered, "I've known George for a few years she's at my school now."

"You her new man?" the boy asked standing up and squaring up to Alex.

"No, we're just mates, why what's it to you?" Alex drew him self up to full height.

"O Dan cut it out," Hannah said both boys looked at her "George was just shot at and all you can think about it if she has a new boyfriend, you're such a girl." Alex smirked he liked Hannah she had the same attitude as George in a way. Dan rolled his eyes.

"I was just going to warn him what George is really like."

"What do you mean?" Alex questioned.

"O don't listen to him," Hannah stood up and pushed Dan aside "He and George were almost a couple but he played her like a flipping flute, you're dirt Dan."

"What happened between us was all her fault." Dan growled.

"You led her on and broke her heart yeah all her fault." Hannah rolled her eyes now.

"Now Alex what the hell is going on?"

Alex opened his mouth in an attempt to explain when he heard the distinct clicks of doors being locked he walked over to the two doors that lead into the common room, they had been locked and there was no way of opening the heavy locked fire doors. Alex turned to the windows George was in another yard area. There were two men, the same two men from before, surrounding her. One was pinning her arms behind her back while the other took hits. George was kicking furiously with her feet she managed to kick her attacker hard in the face with an impressive high kick she then stamped on the other one's foot so he released her. She spun around and kicked the man she was about to hit him again when from behind her she heard the click of a gun being cocked and felt the barrel of one being pushed against the back of her head. Alex couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Down," a cold voice said she recognised it but could not match it to a person, "on your knees, face the windows I want your friends to see this." George obeyed and sunk to her knees facing the windows of the common room. She saw her friends staring at the scene in disbelief while Alex tried to climb out of the broken window.

"Don't even try it Rider I will kill her faster than you can imagine." Alex retreated and watched, fuming.

George felt the gun swivel around her head so it was now against her temple the holder bent down.

"This is what happens when you cross me." The voice clicked and George turned to see the attacker.

"Rothman!" George said with more relief than shock, Julia Rothman picked up on this.

"Not who you were expecting?"

"Well I guess I should've known you drag yourself back up again." George had her attitude back and the fear she had felt had subsided this made Alex relax a bit.

"You know, this is how I killed your mother, I made her look at me I watched her die. You look so much like her." Anger boiled inside of George. Alex could see it and so could the people that knew George better than he.

One of the girls muttered, "George is going to kill that woman, can someone please tell me what is going on." Everyone turned to Alex.

A gunshot resounded.


	11. Unexplainable

Chapter 11 - Unexplainable

Alex spun around on the balls of his feet; the emotions that spread through him as he saw George and Miss Rothman sprawled out on the floor were non-explainable. He watched, holding his breath, as George slowly rolled onto her front and got to her feet she turned and looked at Rothman, somehow the gun had backfired when she pulled the trigger the bullet hit her in the stomach as soon as she saw the trigger being squeezed George and thrown her self to the ground. Looking around she couldn't see the men from earlier.

"George!"

Without Alex realising Sheldon and Hannah had scrambled through the broken window and ran over to George.

Hannah wrapped her arms around George.

"Georgie are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"But… after that?" Hannah was confused.

Alex had now climbed out of the window along with the rest of the group he could see the expression on George's face. She didn't know how to explain what had happened. Mind you neither did he.

"Alex we need to go." Alex nodded "can I have the car keys?" he threw them to her and she turned back to her friends most of which were standing a fair distance from her looking at Rothman's body and back at George, shocked, confused and scared.

"I'll explain later I promise, but there's something I really need to do right now." Alex could see George was close to tears and her voice was breaking. A girl pushed her way through the crowds of now gathering teachers and other students there were some screams at the body. The girl was the same height as George and had the same build but she had dark brown hair and blue eyes she looked straight at George.

"You always say that, now I have known you for 14 years you are going to tell me what on earth just happened." The girl demanded Alex was amazed at how much like George she was.

"Jade I'm sorry but I can't right now, you don't and won't understand,"

"No I don't, cause you won't tell me." Jade yelled. George took a deep breath and looked up to stop the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry." George turned back to Alex and then began walking purposely towards the car Alex followed almost having to run to keep up with her. George slid into the driver's seat Alex got into the passengers side and she locked the doors.

"Put your seatbelt on and hold on." George said as a sudden wail of sirens screamed in their ears. Alex did as he was told and George reversed with speed and swung the car around.

Alex watched as 3 police cars screeched into the car park he looked at George her face full of determination. She drove the car around the police cars they all served to try and stop her but she managed to steer clear of all of them and speed of out of the car park and down the street.

The police cars followed but were no match for the customised BMW and George's knowledge of driving fast and the streets of Bristol it was easy for her to lose the cops.

"Where are we going?" Alex asked as George took a corner so fast the car almost did a 180-degree turn. He was amazed at her control.

"They're heading for a block of flats."

"Who are?" Alex only just realised the bruise beginning to swell under her left eye and the red marks around her wrists from being restrained so strongly.

"Those guys that attacked me, I'm thinking they'll lead us to that person who stole Hannah's phone and therefore whoever is trying to make me go crazy." George answered Alex forced his eyes away from the bruises and looked out of the window.

"And what do we do when we find this person?" he asked George kept her eyes fixed on the road but a smile spread across her face.

"Now Alex you know just as well as me that even if we do make a plan it won't go according. So we wing it." George spun the car into a deserted car park and slammed to a halt she got out of the car Alex followed and looked around him. In front of them were 2 derelict blocks of flats. It appeared a recent fire had made the buildings uninhabitable.

"Which one?" Alex asked.

"The one on the right they were on about a rooftop and the top of the left one seems to have caved in." George said as she made her way towards the right building.

"Are you sure about this?" Alex called after her she shook her head and turned back.

"I'm never really sure about anything any more you don't have to come up with me."

"Yeah I do," Alex caught up with her and they headed into the building.


	12. fearing What You Know You'll See

Chapter 12 – Fearing What You Know You'll See

Alex ripped the warning police tape covering the doors and pulled the door forcibly open. They both stepped inside, both amazed at the sight that met their eyes. The air smelt of a mixture of smoke and damp carpets. The walls were blackened and the floor squelched under foot due to water being trapped in the carpet. They walked past a door with the number 1 hanging of off it. Alex pressed his shoulder against the door and barged it open. The room inside was as black and deserted as the hall.

"Come on, I've found the stairs." George whispered, unsure of why she did so, she didn't like the building it was like being trapped in a nightmare.

The stairs creaked under foot, a few even gave way and caused the pair to have to stop and pull a foot from a hole or re climb some stairs they slid down.

They had to climb 16 flights of the horrible stairs until they came to a door marked "entrance to roof" Alex pushed in front of George.

"I'm going first." George didn't argue a sudden wave of fear, for what she didn't know, had hit her. She watched as Alex twisted to handle they were both surprised when the door clicked open. Alex pushed it slowly open and peered around it. The two men were stood with a third, their back to him. Alex signalled to George to follow him but stay silent. The rooftop was clear leaving nowhere for cover he and George realised they had no choice but to reveal their presence.

"Well fancy seeing you here" Alex called. The three men spun around. George and Alex both waved. Alex mentally gave each of them a name he named the middle one who was the largest and was started to get a pot belly "Chubby," the man on Chubby's right was short and looked like someone had hit him in the nose with a spade Alex called "Flat face" the third walked like a penguin so Alex called him "Waddle."

Chubby stepped forward so did Alex as he did a man, who had been stood behind the door Alex and George walked through, kicked the door shut and grabbed George from behind. He held a sharp dagger to her throat.

"About time you too showed. Try it boy and I'll slit her throat." The man was holding George very firmly as she squirmed he held on tighter.

George looked at Alex, he felt like he was reading her mind. He knew exactly what she was thinking.

George's hands were pinned across her chest Alex gave a slight nod and gathering all her strength she forced her elbows into her attacker. It hadn't hurt him but threw him of making him loosen his grip.

As George grabbed the hand with the dagger and flipped the man over Alex turned and kicked the man directly behind him (Chubby) hard in the chest. He ducked a punch from Waddle and then spun around on the spot jumped twisted in the air and kicked Flat Face across the face.

George kneed her attacker in the stomach and then spun around and took the back of Waddle's legs out before he could hit Alex from behind.

"Thanks," Alex said, "You okay?"

"Right as rain, yourself?" George smiled, to her amazement she found she missed fighting and kicking the bad guys butts.

"Yeah I'm okay," Alex said as he turned and punched Waddle.

Chubby got to his feet grabbed George and threw her over his shoulder and make a signal to someone whom Alex and George could not see. George kicked trying to get free but Chubby held her Alex tried to get to him but now Waddle Flat face and unnamed had got to their feet and were restraining him, they pushed him to the floor forcing his arms painfully behind his back, pushing his face against the rough concrete and holding him still.

Another muscle covered man strolled out of the door onto the rooftop, he went over to Chubby and took a kicking George he pinned her arms behind her back and looked to the sky.

Alex strained his eyes to see what they were looking at his face was pushed further into the ground. But he still saw the Helicopter that came out of nowhere. It hovered by the rooftop Alex squinted to stop the dust getting into his eyes and watched as Chubby jumped into the helicopter Muscles threw George in after and Chubby held her. Muscles signalled to the men holding Alex and he felt them one by one take their weight from holding him down and watched as they too got into the helicopter. Alex got to his feet trying to hold himself against the wind from the hovering Helicopter. He and Muscles store at each other many thoughts ran through Alex's head.

Where are they taking her? Can I jump onto the helicopter? Is she hurt? What do I do?

Alex watched as Muscles got into the helicopter too and it began to rise. Alex ran to the edge of the building he saw the helicopter was directly hovering between the two blocks of flats now but was much higher than either building for some reason it hovered where it was. Alex could see George's confused face as she struggled against the men holding her. Chubby and Muscles brought her to the opening of the Helicopter.

What happened next neither Alex nor George was expecting.

They pushed her out of the helicopter.

Alex watched in horror and feeling more useless than ever before as George hung in the air and fell in what seemed to be slow motion to eye level with Alex. Within a second she was plummeting to the concrete floor 16 stories below. The Helicopter had gone.

Alex looked over the edge of the building fearing what he was going to see. He and turned and ran to the door, flung it opened and disappeared through it.


	13. Hold Onto Me

Chapter 13 – Hold onto me

George's hand hit a metal bar of a balcony as her arms had been failing around. She had been falling fast knowing her fate and hating that there was nothing she could do about it. She clung to the bar shaking and gasping for breath. Her left arm was hanging below her and try as she might she could not bring it up to the bar so there she was, hanging by one hand 10 stories up and having no strength to save herself.

* * *

Alex ran down the stairs so fast his feet barely touched the floor, at every floor he paused for a second to look out of the window finally he reached the tenth floor he burst through the door into the hallway, here there was 4 doors he made a quick calculation he had been facing east on the roof so it must be the door directly in front of him. He ran at it and it fell to the floor with a thud he looked straight ahead and to his relief saw the balcony outside of the window, he could just see George's hand clinging to it.

* * *

George heard a thud she tried to pull herself up again but she couldn't. Her hand slipped and for a horrible moment she was hanging in the air again, with just a few fingers clinging to the bar, about to speed to her death. She braced her self as the last finger on the bar slipped.

She felt a hand grab hers.

George looked up. Alex had climbed through the window and was now standing on the platform of the balcony leaning over the balcony clinging to George's hand.

"Alex!" he could hear the desperation in her voice.

"It's okay, I promise I won't let you go."

George tried again to pull her left arm up so her left hand could grab his and make the hold more stable.

There was a creak and the part of the balcony Alex was leaning on fell from beneath him. For a moment Alex was falling forward. Not knowing how he did but somehow with his free arm he managed to grab the side of the balcony. This part was still in tack.

So now Alex was half hanging from the balcony, his left hand gripping the bar tightly, the only thing keeping him from falling and his right hand holding George's hand the only thing keeping her from falling.

George couldn't help but think what a weird sight this must be to anyone watching, both of them hanging from a bar that could give way any second.

Alex's muscles were screaming but still he tensed them. Alex knew George wasn't heavy he had carried her many times before and knew she weighed around 7 stone but hanging from the side of the building holding her with one hand he had never tried to lift something so heavy. He knew if he could just raise George to the platform of the balcony he would be able to pull her onto it properly and too safety.

"Can you grab my hand with your other hand?" Alex asked he watched as George tried with all she had to get her other hand to his hand. But gravity was against her and she couldn't raise it.

"Don't worry," Alex said he could see how frustrated she was getting and the more she moved the heavier she got. "I'm going to try and pull you up."

Alex tensed the muscles in his arms and clung to the bar so hard his knuckles were white, his hand was wrapped around George's wrist and hers around his he was glad that this hold seemed solid.

Slowly he pulled her up, backing onto the platform he had never been so scared before and it wasn't because he was in danger it was because George was.

Not knowing how he did or how he got the strength to Alex managed to pull the top part of George's body onto the platform. Once she was clinging to the platform he let go of her wrist and helped her onto the platform properly.

When her feet and finally reached the platform George and Alex looked at each other. They were both breathing deeply Alex grabbed her and hugged her she burrowed into him and there they sat, on a broken balcony, holding each other and shaking.


	14. Flashbacks

Chapter 14 – Flashbacks

"We should get out of here." Alex said looking down at George she was holding her right shoulder "you okay?"

"I think my shoulder is dislocated," she said weakly allowing Alex to pull her up and help her through the window into the dingy room.

Alex could tell George really was shaken he led her through the building and out into the now very cold day. It was around midday, the sun was low in the cloudless blue sky that held promise that it should be a warm day but instead cold winds blew and the air was like ice. Alex took his jacket of and draped it around George's shoulders he opened the passengers door of the car and George was about to get in when a voice rang out through the cold air.

"Are you okay?"

George knew the voice straight away she turned around, Alex's jacket fell to the floor as she did.

Walking towards her was Dave. He came to a halt in front of her nodded to Alex and then looked at her.

"Are you okay?" he repeated.

"You're alive?" she stuttered.

Dave nodded "well if not I'm a pretty good ghost." He stepped forward to hug George but she stepped back, scared.

"But…the bullets…I felt them."

Dave pulled his grey shirt off over his head he turned so his back was to George and Alex.

Alex gasped there were three bullet wounds in his back he looked at George her eyes were glazed over and Alex guessed she was having flash backs to how the bullets got into Dave's back. She put her hand to the wound directly in the middle of Dave's back it was like she was back in her flat and her and Dave were under attack.

* * *

_"Dave what are you doing?" George asked as Dave pushed her against a wall and held her against it with his body weight._

"_I won't let them hurt you," he had said looking straight into her eyes "I love you."_

_His body jolted as the first bullet hit him George felt it shudder through her Dave continued to stare at her as the second bullet entered his body just below his left shoulder blade. The third bullet hit Dave George felt it and screamed. _

_The men walked out of the room sure that the bullets had hit both the teens._

_Dave was holding onto George tightly._

"_George tell me you love me before I die."_

"_Dave you're not going to die, I'm going to get you to the hospital," she cried._

"_There's no time you have to get out of here before they come back and kill you," he had slid to the floor George slid with him._

"_Dave please?"_

"_George I love you, please get out of here and save yourself, go to Alex he'll protect you."_

"_But what about you?" A door slammed._

"_George! You have to go. Please." Dave let go of her tears were streaming down her face "George if you love me you will go now and save yourself do not let me die in vain." This did it for George she kissed him on the head and got up._

"_I love you too." She cried and quickly slid out of the room._

* * *

"I'm so sorry," George cried coming out of the flashback. 

Dave pulled his shirt back on turned around and hugged her.

"It's not your fault, I mean it you didn't make me stand in front of you I wanted to I couldn't let you get hurt." Alex watched as George clung to Dave.

"G we need to get out of here, get your arm looked out and figure out what the hell happened here."

"What happened to your arm?" Dave asked "was it when you were hanging from that balcony by any chance?"

"You saw that?" Dave nodded

"Watched in horror. Alex mate you were amazing."

"Any one would have done it." Alex replied glad Dave and seen **him **save George.

"Now is this dislocated?" Dave asked taking hold of George's shoulder.

"I think so," Dave held George's right elbow in one hand and her left should in the other he straightened her dislocated arm so it was parallel with her should and then shoved hard.

George gave a scream that stopped as she rubbed her shoulder.

"It doesn't hurt any more." She said in bewilderment.


	15. Making Sense

Chapter 15 – Making Sense

Alex drove them to George's flat it was a penthouse and had a lovely view over Castle Park.

George fumbled in her pocket and produced a key she pushed it into the lock, turned it and entered into a large spacious room. A corner sofa was in the middle of the room with a wide screen TV in front of it. And the end of this room was a breakfast bar the other side of which was a small kitchen. There were 3 doors along the wall behind the sofa. George pulled her jacket of uneasily and hung it on a row of hooks by the door.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked as Alex and Dave sat down on the large cosy brown sofa, it was amazingly comfortable.

"Water would be nice," Dave said leaning back into the sofa George turned to Alex.

"Yeah waters cool." George smiled and walked around the breakfast bar to the cupboards, she pulled two glasses out, filled them with filter water and then placed them in front of Alex and Dave on a low lying glass topped coffee table.

"It doesn't seem like you moved out of this place," Alex observed.

"Left everything but clothes and make up here, couldn't sell this place I need it too much."

"Why?"

"Memories, kind of like my safe house I suppose. I'm going to go change, I did leave some clothes here." George walked around the sofa and through the first of the three doors.

"Thanks," Dave said after an awkward silence.

"What for?" Alex asked getting up to inspect some pictures on the fireplace.

"For protecting her, I told her you would. Told her to find you. Didn't think she actually would though."

"What do you mean?" Alex said looking at picture of a younger George wearing a bikini and sarong lying on a beach and smiling.

"I don't know but I'm glad she found you."

"I don't think she meant to." Alex said picking up another picture. There were four people in this picture. Alex recognised a younger Shawn (George's older brother) a much younger George she must only be around 10. Alex eyes looked to the two adults in the picture. One was a short woman, with bleach blonde hair, a slender figure that George had inherited and bright green eyes they looked similar to George's but were not identical. This must be her mother. The final figure was of a tall man with short close cut light brow hair, a family face and smile, he was quite a big man he looked like a big teddy bear, his eyes George had his eyes as did Shawn. The eyes that glint over rode the smile Alex looked at the man he knew George's dad used to beat her and her mother but looking at the picture he couldn't believe it.

The last picture on the fireplace was of George, as Alex knew her either side of her were the friends that Alex had met earlier than day she was in the middle of the group, smiling broadly at the camera. Looking back the family portrait he noticed that George's ten-year-old eyes did not hold the glint they did in the recent picture instead they held sadness and despair. Now he believed.

A door shut behind Alex causing him to spin around. It was George. She saw the picture in his hand.

"I hate that picture, I look so young and silly."

"You look cute," Alex said replacing the picture and sitting back down.

George sat between Alex and Dave she felt uncomfortable between the two boys she felt ashamed and guilty.

"What happened?" she asked Dave after 5 minuets of silence.

"Huh?" A tired Dave said.

"How are you alive?" George said bluntly.

"O," Dave sat up a bit "that door we heard it was a guy but not one of the guys that shot me he wouldn't tell me his name just picked me up, took me to the hospital and told me to find you."

"What did he look like?" Alex asked.

"I don't really remember, I was pretty out of it."

"How did you know where to find us?" George asked.

"Well I was at home recuperating under doctors and mothers orders when a letter arrived telling me you were in London and the address of that block of flats the rest well you can figure out."

"Handwritten or typed?"

"Excuse me?"

"The letter," George said, "was it handwritten or typed?"

"Handwritten, I have it here," Dave said he was slightly confused but pulled out a folder up letter and handed it to George she read it fast.

Dave 

_George is in trouble she needs your help. She's in London someone is after her and is planning on pushing her of the rooftop of a block of flats. The address - Ferret Lane, 12a block of Flats, Chelsea._

_Get there and save her. You owe me for saving your life, you said so yourself, so repay the favour and save her life. She is in danger._

That was is. Alex read the letter over George's shoulder.

"I know that writing." George said Alex gulped he hoped she wouldn't say it was her father's.

"It's Shawn's." Alex sighed in relief.

"Who's Shawn?" Dave asked.

That's right he didn't know, George and Alex had never told him what had happened with Scorpio some 4 months ago before they had saved him.

"Shawn is my older brother."

"You have a brother?" Dave asked.

"Yeah she does." A voice said from behind them they swung around.

Leaning against the doorframe with a lopsided smile and messy brown hair was Shawn. "How are you Dave, I assume healing well." He asked shutting the unlocked door.

"You saved him?" George asked.

"Yeah, I was hoping to catch you but it appears I scared you of that's twice you've ran away from me." Alex remembered when he and George had snuck away from Shawn after he got them of off Malagasto to go and save Dave. To Alex's surprise George got up and hugged her brother.

"Why am I in danger Shawn?" she asked.

"I can't explain now, you need to get your butt to Spain."

"Why?"

"Cause Granddad wants to see you,"

Alex remembered his conversation with Dean back in Chelsea

_"He is George's father and he was in Jail"_

Shawn wanted George away and safe so her abusive father couldn't hurt her. Suddenly everything made sense.


	16. Unlocked Doors

Chapter 16 – Unlocked Doors

"Shawn why am I danger? If your on about those phone calls they were from Rothman and she is dead now." George said.

"It wasn't just Rothman calling you," Shawn said sitting down and sighing. Alex could see that George was thinking suddenly her eyes widened as she realised what Shawn meant.

"But… he's in jail," George stuttered she looked at Shawn who avoided her eyes "He is in jail isn't he Shawn?" she yelled.

Shawn looked at his younger sister and shook his head sadly.

Alex saw that George's breathing became fast and she seemed to become smaller as she hugged herself. It dawned on him that she really was terrified. What had this man done to her?

Someone knocked on the penthouse door. Shawn jumped to his feet pushed George towards Alex and opened the door. He was punched across the face and then pushed aside. Now in the doorway stood the large figure of George's father.

Shawn wiped the blood from his nose Alex realised that George's dad was strong he looked around 16 stone he still looked like a teddy bear and his hair was still close cut.

"Hello to you dad," Shawn spat Dave sat on the sofa confused.

"You deserved that," the man said "you put me in jail."

"You almost killed George," Dave twigged what was going on and stood up so he was on the other side of George.

"That was an accident,"

"Yeah like every other time ey?"

"I thought you went off to the army or something, last thing your mother said to me was that she thought you were dead."

"And give you the satisfaction, yeah right."

"Shawn I am not here to argue I am here to see my baby girl."

"Your not going anywhere near her."

"Shawn you cannot keep me away from my own daughter, I've changed now."

"So has she."

"Shawn get out of my way or I will get you out of my way."

"I've taken you on before dad I'll do it again. Did you really think I would step aside and let you touch her?"

"Okay well how about we let her decide she is 16 now mind of her own." Shawn turned to his sister Alex felt her grip his hand tighter.

"Baby girl, look at you." Her dad advanced George stepped back.

Alex saw anger flash in his eyes as she did he turned to Shawn.

"You've turned her against me."

"You did that yourself," Shawn said through clenched teeth "come on George we're going," Shawn walked over to George.

"She's coming with me," her father said, "now come on baby girl."

"I'm not your baby girl anymore," George said shakily.

"O no? My big girl? My Angel? My Cupcake?"

"No leave me alone." Alex and Dave both put their arms around George.

"Someone has some admirers don't they? Can't say I blame them you're so beautiful."

"Dad?" Shawn stood up "Get lost."

"I'm not leaving without my daughter."

"Why?" George asked, "Last time you saw me you hit me, you punched me, you kicked me, and you pushed me down a flight of stairs and left me there to bleed."

Dave tensed beside George.

"I didn't want it to come to this but you have forced me." George's father pulled a phone from his pocket hit the number one and spoke into it "yes this is Gary, yes as we agreed, thank you." He hit the end call button and put the phone back in his pocket.

Seconds later 10 burly men walked through the door.

"I'm thinking we should have locked that." Dave muttered Alex smiled slightly.

No one really knew what happened next the men advanced and a fight began. George's father grabbed her and injected her with something. Everything went black for her.

Alex and Dave pretty much had the crap beaten into them. And Shawn took on 3 of the guys was blindfolded and gagged and then knocked out.


	17. Survival of the Fittest

Chapter 17 – Survival of the fittest (quite literally)

George woke up in a large four-poster bed in a room she didn't recognise. Her head was cloudy and hurt. Slowly her eyes came into focus and she rubbed them. Her arms felt heavy and it hurt to move them.

She opened her mouth to speak but her throat hurt. Slowly and painfully and she got out of the bed. She was wondering what the hell had happened she couldn't remember anything. George went over to the large, heavy wooden door. It creaked open and George walked into a large hallway with large rugs covering the wooden floor and huge old pictures covered the tall walls. George began to have flashbacks to the events at the flat. Suddenly she knew she had to find Alex and Dave and where else would a crazed man lock two boys away but in the basement.

George ran down the heavily carpeted stairs quickly and lightly her head was still cloudy but she knew what she was looking for. After 5 minuets of frantic silent searching she found a door, which led to some more wooden stairs. These stairs were not carpeted nor were they the thick mahogany wood of the main staircase she crept down them quietly.

The room she found her self in now was cold and made of stone. It was dark and water dripped from the ceiling. George's eyes adjusted to the gloom but her head seemed to cloud more and she felt dizzy she leant against a wall and almost screamed when a voice said in the darkness.

"George? Are you okay?" She swung around and found her self-looking at a concrete cell. One wall was of bars within the cell was a beat up Alex.

George coughed her throat still hurt and she still felt dizzy.

"Alex," she managed to cough.

"George you okay, you don't look so good."

"Dave?" George coughed; Alex nodded his head to behind George where there was an identical cell she turned slowly Dave was sat slumped against a wall bleeding and slightly conscious.

Alex grabbed George's arm through the bar and pulled her towards him.

"George what has he done to you you're totally out of it."

"I don't know," she managed Alex caught her through the bars as her legs buckled.

"G sit down," Alex forced her onto the cold stone floor and then bent down besides her. He hated that these bars were stopping him from holding George and taking her to safety.

Dave crawled across his cell so he was now leaning against the bars facing George and Alex.

"Better start thinking of a plan," he smiled through the bruises.

"Georgina!" a voice boomed making them all jump "What are you doing down here?" George's dad emerged from the darkness.

"I don't know," she muttered feebly Alex wondered what was going on. George's father pulled her up from the floor.

"Now darling, it's time to go back to bed."

Alex watched as George's eyes seemed to unglazed she looked up at her father.

"Daddy, can I stay here for a bit longer," she simpered her dad relaxed.

"Off course angel I'll be back in a bit." To Alex's surprise her father walked away.

George shuddered.

"George?" Dave asked from the floor.

"Yes it's me I think I was drugged." George's head was no longer cloudy. "Now how the hell do we get out of here?"

Neither Alex nor Dave could answer both of them were hurt but no bones were broken they were both just very bruised and battered.

"Where's Shawn?" George asked looking around; there were no more cells.

George's dad strolled back into sight.

"Your brother?" he smiled to himself, Alex realised he had never actually left them "Shawn wanted to go to Spain so Spain is where he is."

"You sent him to Spain?" George shrieked forgetting that she was pretending to want to be with her dad.

"Georgina watch your tone."

"No!"

George's father pulled back and then hit George hard across the face he was so strong and forceful that it sent it her across the room.

"I warned you," he growled George got to her feet and he grabbed her and turned her so she was looking at both the cells. "Now which boy do you want to save?"

George was confused "what do you mean?"

"I mean you have half an hour to decide which boy you want to stay alive and which one you want to die, only one can survive so my precious decide which one." With that he left and this time they heard him walk up the stairs and the door shut.


	18. You Can't

**Chapter 18 – You Can't**

George stood stunned. She looked from Alex to Dave and back again. How the hell could she choose? She had been trying to for the past year. She put her hand to her now red and sore cheek. The swollen cheek was all too familiar to her.

* * *

Alex lent against the wall of his cell, his hands on the bars. He looked at Dave opposite him. Looking at Dave properly for the first time as he crunched his knuckles he noticed how alike they were. Dave like him was tall and muscular Dave's hair was an uncontrollable mess like Alex's but it was brown not blonde. Dave's eyes were a deep green and Alex's a deep blue. Dave was rubbing his back Alex remembered the bullet wounds on Dave's back amongst those wounds Alex had noticed other scars. Alex remembered all the scars on his body was Dave the only other male on the planet who would understand Alex and what he went through. Alex now looked at George, he knew she understood him. At the moment she looked lost and confused.

* * *

Dave cracked his knuckles and looked around the cell he was confined in. Was there any way out of it? He couldn't see one. He realised Alex was watching him he looked back at him and then rubbed his back, the wounds still hurt. Dave turned his attention to George he wanted to hurt her father so badly for putting her through everything he had put her through. She was rubbing her cheek and looking from himself to Alex.

* * *

"He wouldn't really…I mean he couldn't" George began stuttering "he can't expect me to choose… he wouldn't kill you…he couldn't…he's not that sort of man."

"What!" Both Dave and Alex exclaimed.

"George he used to beat you up and he did just smack you across you the face he will kill one of us now please get your self out of here with Alex."

"I'm not leaving you here Dave."

"And I'm not letting you." Alex butted in.

"Alex quit being a gentleman now I know you don't want to die."

"And I know the same for you."

George didn't like the tones in their voices.

"Guys please." They stopped arguing. George held a hand to her forehead a searing pain had just over taken her.

The guys noticed the pained expression on George's face.

"George what is it?" Alex asked he moved slowly to the edge of his cell.

"Nothing it'll pass." George said she straightened up and looked at the two gorgeous boys in front of her. She knew it was wrong of her, but she loved them both. She couldn't let either of them die for her.

Dave had noticed the look in George's eyes as she looked at himself and Alex.

"We'll find a way," he said George gave a small smile "we always do,"

A door clanged overhead.

"It hasn't been half an hour yet as is?" George gasped as heavy footsteps came nearer to them.

"It has come to my attention that I have not properly introduced myself to you two young men," George's father spoke to Alex and Dave, "I am Nick Thomas, this beauty's here father."

"That much we figured," Alex muttered a little to loudly.

"Your name?" Nick's tone changed.

Alex didn't answer and Nick laughed "no worries I already know everything about you both. Including how my daughter feels."

"I am not your daughter," George said Alex noticed that whenever George was talking to her father she was a lot more formal and sounded posh.

Nick turned to his daughter anger flashing through his eyes George saw this but stood her ground Alex could see her shaking.

"You may be my biological father but you never were and never will be my dad. DNA means nothing, love and care does and those are two things you rarely showed me and I don't care anymore I don't need you or anyone else." Nick grabbed George and pushed her roughly against the bars of Alex's cell. Alex saw her shoulder blades hit the metal.

George couldn't move her father was holding her by the shoulders pushing them painfully against the rough metal bars. Suddenly all the memories from years before flooded her mind. The punches, the kicks, the blood, the pain, the everything. She looked up at her father and for the first time in 4 years she was scared. Not scared like she had been on missions or when Rothman held a gun to her head but fear crept all over her she knew she couldn't take on her father. She knew what he could do she had seen it and felt it before and didn't want to feel it again.

"If you don't need anyone then you won't care if I kill both of your boyfriends here, will you?" Nick growled holding George by the roots of her hair and pinning her arms behind her back. He stood her so she could see both of the boys.

"No!" George cried, "You can't."

"Okay so which one is it? Which one do you want to save?"

George looked between the two boys tears streaming down her face and splashing to the stone floor.

"I can't… they… I…. Please don't do this you can't." She stuttered and stammered.

"O I can and I will." Nick smiled it made him feel good to be in control.

"If you ever loved me you wouldn't." George resorted to the only thing she could think of. A fog had descended over her brain she couldn't let either of them die she couldn't think straight and now she was even more scared than when faced with her father. What if she couldn't stop this? What if this was the mission she couldn't get out of?

"O so now you want to play the doting daughter act? A minuet ago you didn't need me now your trying to use our DNA against me? Not going to work, remember I'm not father. Now chose or I kill them both."

"I can't." George cried hoping Alex and Dave would suddenly burst out of the cells and save her. But she knew this was her battle not theirs she had stupidly dragged them into it.

"Then I kill them both."

"No!" Nick threw George heavily to the stone floor and kicked her hard in the stomach she groaned in pain as he dragged her back to her feet.

"I can't wait around anymore," he pulled her hair again and hit her hard across the face sending her into the bars of Dave's cell. Dave grabbed George's hands.

"G get out of here forget about us we'll figure something out save yourself." He looked into her eyes "please."

Nick grabbed George "say your goodbyes now its time to go." He grabbed George and pulled a syringe from his pocket. George kicked and tried to get out of his firm grip Nick pushed the needle into her arm it hurt a lot George felt a numbing sensation run up her arm then through her entire body the room began to spin. Nick let her go and she hit the floor.


	19. Shut Up And Listen

_Please note that i have updated before this chapter but i do not think an alert was sent out so please check back so you are up to date and don't get confused with this chapter. Thanks alot. Also i would like to thank all of you for all the lovely reviews i really do love getting reviews whether they are long and funny or short and constructive they really do help. You all rock. Lots of love Georgina aka DeadlyFlame_

Chapter 19 – Shut up and listen

George woke up, her eyes refused to focus and she was disoriented. All she knew was that her head hurt, her body ached and she was in a moving vehicle. Trying to move her hands she found they were bound with thick rope that cut into her wrists and hurt. She was led down on her left side in the back of what she could only assume was a van of some sort. She raised her bound hands to her face and rubbed at her still blurry eyes but still they refused to focus. George had never felt so out of it. Her head was swimming and she felt car sick from travelling in the way she was. The air was dank, musky and dusty making her wheeze when she breathed, it felt like someone was squeezing her chest and gripping her heart, the air was causing her asthma to come into play and she wondered how much longer she would be able breathe. Her eyes finally began to focus but George soon found this was pointless due to it being pitch black even as her eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness she realised there was nothing to look at. She was led on an old ratty blanket in a square box she couldn't see the driver of the vehicle but she could feel the box moving. Her eyes focused on the door, by her feet the only way out and in, she figured it would be locked but she knew she had to try. A chesty cough rose up through her throat and exploded from her, causing clouds of even more dust to rise around her she rubbed some out of her eyes and slowly and painfully rolled onto her front and then her knees, her ankles was bound too. This was going to be difficult.

* * *

Alex and Dave watched horrified as Nick injected George and she fell to the floor. Nick picked a limp, unconscious George up and disappeared for half an hour.

When he came back he looked more menacing then ever.

"Well Boys as you can see you're locked in concrete cells in the basement of an old house in 1 hour the bomb I have placed at the top of the basement stairs will blow the house and the basement to smithereens. And then you two will be gone and my daughter will be devastated and will turn to me, that's if she's still alive I didn't like her attitude earlier that'll need to be beaten out of her." Nick smiled evilly "it was nice to meet you two but it is nicer to kill you. Good bye." With than Nick turned on his heel and disappeared into the darkness they heard him walk up the stairs and shut the door.

"Think he's bluffing?" Dave asked Alex massaging his back again.

"Hard to tell, all the same we have to get out here."

"And how do you propose we do that?"

"We have an hour we'll think of something." Alex said looking around the cell.

"Do you think we could . . . ?"

"No," Alex knew what he was thinking.

"Yeah you're right how about . . . ?"

"Not a chance."

"Okay, what if . . .?"

"Won't work."

Dave sighed and punched the wall of his cell "We have to get out of here George needs us."

"George can handle herself," Alex muttered without thinking. Why had he said that? Was is that he had seen the way she looked at Dave, the same way she looked at him? Was is that his heart was breaking thinking about George getting hurt? Or was is that for once he couldn't think straight and didn't know how to get out? He had no gadgets and no one knew where they were.

Dave was annoyed by the comment and was about to yell at Alex when he looked up and saw Alex, he had never seen Alex like this before, he looked defeated he looked like he had given up.

"Well I promised G we'd find a way so we will." Alex looked up at the determined Dave and forced himself to snap out of the funk but it didn't really work.

"Okay so what do we do?"

Dave looked around his cell there was no way out of the concrete walls so he concentrated on the bars. "Theses bars look pretty old."

"And?" Alex felt defeated he looked around the cell and couldn't see a way out all he knew what that it felt like someone had dropped a heavy metal ball into his stomach and snapped his heart in half. He had never felt this way before and he didn't like it.

"Well that's mean they'll be rusty and have weak points, so I suggest we just try and kick them or snap them or something."

"Bit of a long shot." Alex muttered.

"ALEX!" Dave yelled causing Alex to look up with a start "What the hell is wrong with you? If you don't get your act together we are going to die and so is she. Now can you see any other way out?" Alex shook his head "exactly so shut up and listen."


	20. Sarcasm

Chapter 20 – Sarcasm

Dave decided to test every bar in the cell by shaking everyone until he found the weakest, he figured if he could get one bar out of place he would be able to slide out of the cell. He told Alex to do the same. After a few minuets of shaking and no movement he found a bar that shook slightly, he put his foot at the bottom of the bar so he knew which one it was and quickly tested the rest, none of the others moved.

"Alex come on, we don't have much time. Think what George could be going through right now." He added.

Suddenly Alex snapped out of the mood. He shook his head and cracked his knuckles then began shaking the bars of his cell like Dave had done. While he did this Dave had began kicking, with as much force as he could, at the bottom of the shaky bar. After about 5 minuets he could feel the bar loosening. He stopped and looked over at Alex who was kicking his bar in the centre Dave figured this might be more sensible so decided to try this method. A further 5 minuets later Alex forced his bar away for the cell it clanged to the floor and he fell out from the cell after it. He got to his feet forcing the metal bar away from the metal girders had been painful and he could see Dave was struggling with his back Alex walked over to the cell and began pulling the bar while Dave pushed soon it came free and Dave slipped through the now big enough gap. Dave picked up the bar Alex looked at his questionably.

"A weapon," he explained, "who knows what's going to be outside that door other than a bomb."

Alex figured this was pretty wise so picked up his bar as it lay on the floor. "Come on we really should get out of here I have no idea how long we've been here but there can't be a lot of time left."

Dave smiled to himself Alex was taking charge again which meant he had snapped out of whatever mood he was in.

* * *

George slowly got onto her feet, her whole body was screaming at her, she had just got her balance when the vehicle slammed to a halt and she was thrown across the box hitting the wall and sliding to the floor. She coughed again and was blinded as the door opened and light shafts, filled with dust, fell across her face.

"You're awake then?" A voice said from the shadow that had now fallen across the doorway.

"It would appear so," George remarked trying to make it sound like she wasn't in any pain.

"Don't get cocky, it doesn't suit you." The harsh voice said, it was undoubtedly a mans voice.

"Neither do the these ropes" she held up her bound hands "I prefer lose fitting silver generally." George wasn't quite sure why she was being so sarcastic all she knew what that her attitude was all she had left and somehow acting like she wasn't scared made her feel a little less scared.

"Get out," the man said George still had no idea who it was the sun was behind him casting he in shadow and George in blinding light after the darkness of the box before.

"And how, do you propose I do that?" George asked rising her feet into the air in front of the man, "kind of hard to walk with these things wouldn't you say?"

The man let out a noise of annoyance and lent forward, with one large rough hand he grabbed the back of George's shirt, dragged her to her feet and threw her out of the open door and onto a road.

George saw the road just in time she raised her hands to protect her face and then skidded across the road surface fiction burns arose on the back of her hands, right side of her face and legs. She came to a halt a few hundred yards from the van, which she could now see was a large white one, the drivers cab was separate from the storage box she had been in. The man jumped down from the van and looked at George.

"Was that really necessary?" she called out sitting up and looking around, "Where are we? Where's my dad?"

"Your father is on his way, as to where we are well if you look over there right in the distance you can just see the house you woke up in a few hours ago." The man pointed to the distance and George saw a large house just visible in the middle of a bunch of fields.

"What's your name?" George called out wondering if she could un-do the ropes on her ankles and run.

The man thought for a moment, leaning lazily against the van, "Jack."

"Okay Jack I assumed you already know my name?" Jack nodded "I have another question," Jack nodded again "why the hell am I here?" George asked, she was sat in the middle of a country lane on one side was all trees the other side loads of fields and the house.

"Your father wanted you to witness something." Jack answered walking towards her. George heard a car coming towards them at high speed. Her hopes raised a car meant people and people meant help.

"Witness what?" she asked as Jack grabbed her wrists and pulled her up she tried to resist, worried he would throw her back into the van. She heard a screech of breaks a car door slam.

"I wanted you witness," a voice called and George's heart sank as she recognised her father's voice he appeared around the side of the van and George caught sight of a Silver Porsche. It had been him in the car, "the death of your precious friends." Nick finished, he grabbed his daughter and turned her towards the house, he looked at his watched and then bent down so his chin resting on his shoulder. "In 10 minuets that lovely house will blow up." He whispered in her ear. George's eyes widened as she remembered the concrete cells.

"No," she barely said the words tears welling up in her eyes she turned to her dad and had never felt such hatred towards a single person. She began to hit his chest with her bound, now bloody hands. Nick hit her hard across her already bruised face forcing her to lose her balance and land heavily on the ground.

"Hey!" Jack called to her surprise "that was a bit uncalled for wasn't it?"

Jack was knew to Nick's ranks, young and innocent, he didn't know what was going on he was just told to put the girl in the van and drive her to the road they were now on and then wait for Nick. He didn't think it was right to hit a young girl, especially your own daughter, who was already beaten and bruised.

"Jack," Nick warned, "stay out,"

"But she's your daughter." Jack was now walking towards Nick while they began arguing George shuffled her feet around loosening the rope and then sliding it of. She got to her feet and walked towards her father, his back was now to her and he was about to hit Jack. George lashed out with the rope (this was difficult with her hands still being tied), using it as a whip, it slashed across his back and he cried out in pain. George did it again and again and he fell to the floor fuming.

Jack ran towards George with a knife she began to back away.

"No wait," Jack grabbed her he took the knife and brought it down by her hands. He cut through the rope freeing her wrists. "Go, take his car and save your friends I'll keep him at bay as long as I can."

"But why?"

"Why are you questioning me saving you?"

"Good point, where are the keys?" Nick rose to his feet and lunged at Jack.

"There'll be in the ignition, go!" Jack yelled trying to fight Nick of.

George ran as fast as she could to the car and flung open the drivers door, Jack had been right the keys were in the ignition. She shut the door and then out of nowhere Nick appeared throwing himself at the car. George screamed and locked the car doors she turned the key, slammed the car into gear and put her foot to the floor. The car wheels spun and it lunged forward. George spun the wheel around and ploughed straight into the nearest field flattening the grass and heading towards the house.


	21. Just When You Think Its All Ok

Chapter 21 – Just when you think it's all ok

Alex threw himself heavily at the door for a third time.

"Alex I think its time you faced it, the door won't open by you throwing yourself at it." An agitated Dave mumbled.

"You've changed your tune, 5 minuets ago you were all jolly hockey sticks." Alex said staring at the door.

"Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." Dave weighed the bar up in his hand, pushing a now disgruntled Alex aside; he jammed the end of the bar into the lock on the door and smashed it.

"What are you doing?"

"Breaking the lock." Dave said ramming the bar into the lock for a fourth time.

"We're never getting out of here," Alex muttered.

Dave stood back and dropped the bar, the door was still standing "well that worked" Alex said sarcastically.

"Throw your weight at the door now,"

"Why?"

"Do it!" Alex rolled his eyes, took a few paces back and then ran at the door shoulder barging it. To his surprise the door swung open and Alex landed flat on his face on the other side. Dave stepped over him.

"You were saying?"

"You could off warned me," Alex growled picking himself up of the floor Dave shrugged and looked around. That's when he spotted the bomb a bundle of wires and dynamite. There was one minuet left on the timer.

"Alex?" Dave couldn't take his eyes of the bomb.

"What now?"

"Run!"

Alex looked at Dave and then he saw the bomb Dave looked at him, 50 seconds left.

They ran.

* * *

The house was getting bigger and bigger as George got closer and closer. Was it her imagination or could she see movement in the house?

The car was going so fast that when he slammed her foot on the brake the car did a 360-degree turn. It came to a screeching halt in the middle of the field in front of the house. She watched as Alex and Dave burst through the front door and ran towards the field. The relief that spread through George was indescribable. They were getting closer to the car George was about to open the car door when the timer in the house hit 00:00 and the bomb exploded. Alex and Dave threw themselves to the floor. The flames from the house reflected in George's eyes, then the shock hit the car. Sending it spinning through the air and crashing at the edge of the field upside down. All George saw was the green and the blue of the grass and the sky as they twirled into one before the car nose dived to the ground.

Alex had looked up in time to see the car crash, he looked around amazed he was alive, he had been hit by pieces of wood and glass and was sure he had broken a few ribs and possibly various other bones in his body. There were balls of fire all around him he looked back at the house and saw that there was no longer a house the whole thing was gone. Strangely enough most of it had collapsed in on its self leaving a mound of rubble. It was then that he realised he was led in what looked like a war zone Dave was led some way away from him face down in the grass and not moving. And then there was the burning wreckage of the car. Suddenly as if a light had been thrown he realised George had been in the car, he had just seen her face behind the window when the house blew. He scrambled painfully to his feet and limped over to Dave.

"Dave!" a hoarse voice much unlike his own said "Dave wake up please!" with a blood and glass covered hand he shook the boy but Dave didn't move. Alex checked his pulse it was strong he was probably just knocked out Alex decided George needed him more now. Slowly he made him way through the field of wreckage and to the upturned car.

"George!" He yelled begging for an answer.

He could see George unpside down and slumped against the steering wheel covered in blood, her eyes were half open but there were no signs of life. He pulled at the door handle but it was locked. Alex sat down on the grass and pressed his feet against the back window. Alex slammed his feet into the window it shook but didn't shatter, he kicked it again and again finally it gave way.


	22. Near Escapes

Chapter 22 – near escapes

Alex thought quickly, he could just fit through the broken window and then he would be able to crawl his way over to George, unbuckle her seatbelt and then unlock the door and hopefully get her out of there without doing more damage to her. A flash back to a first aid class some many years ago told him he had to check George over before he moved her, but she was upside, what could he do?

Finally he decided he had to get into the car no matter what so he lowered him self to all fours and carefully placed his hands through the window on the roof of the car, it was covered in glass that cut into his hands. He lowered his head and slowly moved it through the window then followed through with the rest of his body. He was now crouched on all fours directly behind the driver seat of the car. He squeezed between the drivers seat and passengers seat until he was directly below the hanging down passengers seat. George groaned besides him making him jump.

"George!"

"Alex?" George said weakly and shakily.

"G what hurts?" Alex asked George painfully turned her head and rested it against the steering wheel.

"Alex, I was flipped through the air in a car. What do you think hurts? Can we please get me out of the car?"

Alex had no idea how to do this George saw this in his eyes. "You need to undo my seat belt, lean across me and unlock the door. Then get out of the car open the door and just drag me out, I don't think my legs are injured I think it looks worse than it really is."

"Are you sure I should move you?" The car groaned.

"There's your answer." George said. Alex quickly undid the belt as he did George slid from the seat. It had been the only thing holding her in. she pushed her hands against the roof of the car stopping her head from smashing into it.

"Okay now all you need to do unlock the door and get me out from the other side, I should be able to crawl out." Alex lent across her and noticed the large gash across her head it was streaming blood. He also felt the familiar desire to kiss her and shiver down his spine that happened when he came close to her.

He clicked the door open and then hurried out of the car the way he came shaking the thoughts from his head.

He opened the car door and crouched all fours, he supported George's head in one of his hands and with his other hand he gently pulled George's body free of the car and laid her on the grass. She propped her self up.

"See that wasn't so bad," she winced, her chest badly hurt, as did her ribs, head and her right ankle.

"You look as bad as I feel," a staggering Dave said appearing around the side of the car. Like Alex he had cuts and bruises all over but next to George he looked fine.

"We need to get out of here," George said trying to stand but failing, her ankle was either very badly sprained or broken. Alex grabbed and steadied her.

"We're in the middle of no where, which way do we try?" Dave asked looking around and rubbing his eyes with bloody hands.

The sound of a speeding car, flattening grass and the whipping of air. Dave swung around a white van was speeding towards them.

"Do you think that's . . .?" Alex began but before he could finish the van swung to a halt in front of them and a tall fair-haired man in his early twenties jumped from the car.

"What the heck happened?" Jack yelled over the crackling fire taking in the car, the scattered debris and the three teens.

"It blew, now who the hell are you?" Dave asked.

"He's cool," George called "Where's my dad?" George realised the bruised face and swollen knuckles.

"Knocked out in the road, now get in the van we don't have long." Jack opened the van door and got back into the drivers seat. Alex helped George to the van and the three of them slid into the passengers bench Jack floored the accelerator and the van lurched forward and sped away, flattening the grass and sending dirt in all directions.


	23. Restraint

Chapter 23 - Restraint

"We are aware of what happened." Mrs Jones said unwrapping a peppermint and sliding it into her mouth. She looked at the three young adults in front of her. Alex looked tired and stressed, Dave's eyes were glazed over and Georgina was sat stiffly, staring out of the window at the fluttering union Jack as the strong wind battered it from side to side, the slightest noise made her jump and she looked ready to pounce.

"What do you mean, you knew?" Alex asked he had been slumped in his seat half asleep until Jones had said that line, now he was sat up straight, his eyes full of suspicion. The other two sensed this. They all store at Blunt who was sat at his desk reading through a file, so far he had said nothing. Dave found this very strange.

Blunt sighed at looked at Jones, for a moment Alex thought he saw the flicker of annoyance flutter through his emotionless grey eyes.

"We knew Georgina's father was looking for her?"

"Why?" George was no longer staring at the flag she was glaring at Blunt.

"He came here and asked where he could find you."

Alex felt George stiffen he could practically see the anger radiating off her.

"And you told him to bugger of right?" George said through gritted teeth Dave's eyes had hardened and his knuckles turned white as he clutched the seat's armrest.

"He is your father Georgina, he seemed to have changed. We couldn't not tell him." Mrs Jones said.

George froze "So everything that has happened to us over the past week has been your fault!" she yelled.

"Too far this time Blunt, too far." Dave growled he lunged across the desk Alex reacted quickly and grabbed Dave when he was just inches from Blunt's neck with his outstretched hands.

"Alex let go of me,"

"No, let's hear him out then we both get to kick the crap into him." Alex dragged Dave of off the polished desk and pushed him roughly into his seat.

Alex had the same desire as Dave he too had been about to lunge at the balding bloke but then he realised there were still a lot of unanswered questions. The telephone calls, Rothman, the helicopter? He knew for George's sake they needed to know the answers.

"Thank you Alex," Blunt re-straightened his untouched tie "I didn't think it was a good idea but Mrs Jones thought otherwise."

"What about Rothman, and the phone calls and the men?" Alex said George had forgotten all of this but now thinking about it, it didn't make sense.

"Mrs Rothman has been looking for you since the Scorpia incident she was the one who phoned you, she knew your father was out of prison and decided to plant it on him and basically make you go crazy. The men were her left overs from Scorpia when her gun backfired and she was killed the men decided to follow out her plan and try to kill you. You were very lucky."

"I don't understand," George had risen to her feet and instead of lunging at Blunt like Dave had she was advancing on Mrs Jones her fists clenched. Jones was backing towards the wall trying not to show the fear in her eyes. Both Alex and Dave grabbed George she struggled against their strong grip. Both the boys were surprised at George's strength even with her injuries they found it hard to restrain her as she pulled against them.

"You have no idea what you did do you? What the hell made you think it was a good idea to tell my drunk abusive father who used to hit me where I now was!" George screamed, Alex and Dave tried to pull her back to her seat but they couldn't, it was hard enough holding her where she was. "Do you have fun sat up here in your safe little office where no one can get to you and where you send 16 year olds out to do your dirty work? Do you feel good when you go to sleep at night knowing that because of you the nightmares that only just stopped are back? Do you like sending people to their deaths and then saying to their family that it wasn't your fault? It is a hunger thing do you just want to control people, I always thought Blunt was the one behind it all but he's not, you are! Its cause of you that every night I check every window and every lock cause I am so aware of how many people I have pissed of because of you! I would highly suggest that you erase my name and details from your records because if you try to send me on another mission after this I will tell the people you want who you are, where you are, and tell them I'll kill you personally for them." George was beyond mad she wanted to hurt Mrs Jones she had always thought that Jones was the nice one out of her and Blunt but now she saw the truth. Blunt was nothing but Jones's puppet.

George had temporarily relaxed allowing Alex and Dave to pull her away from the woman the boys exchanged glances both thinking the same thing _I had no idea she was this strong and I have never seen her this mad before. _

"I understand why your upset Georgina." Jones said straightening herself up she wouldn't admit it but Georgina's outburst has scared her. George was right she sat up in her office all day sending countless people to their deaths.

"I'm more than upset."

"Now now muffin didn't I teach you to respect your elders?" A familiar cold voice behind George, Dave and Alex said. They all slowly turned in the doorway stood Nick Dave noticed the bruise over his eye. Alex stepped in front of George.

"Get out of the way kid this has nothing to do with you." Nick pushed Alex aside with such force Alex was pushed to the wall.

"Leave me alone Dad," George said.

"Mr Thomas I really don't think this is the time." Mrs Jones said.

"Shut up." Nick pulled out two guns he pointed one at Alex and the other at Dave.

He looked at George. "Now come with me or I shoot them both. Your choice."

_Note from Author – Hey guys I would just like to thank all of you for all the reviews and stuff, I am sorry this story has kind of dragged on, after this chapter there will be one last chapter to end the story and then yes there will be another story which will hopefully be better. Please read and review your thoughts are always welcome. Love you all._


	24. How Ever Much It Hurts

Chapter 24 – How Ever Much It Hurts

Before anyone could move or think George bent down and pulled a gun out from a strap around her leg that was hidden by her trousers. She straightened up and pointed the gun at Nick.

"You shoot me I shoot them." Nick laughed.

"You shoot them I shoot you." Alex studied George's face it was emotionless her eyes were empty and she stood strong holding the gun with a steady hand.

George store at her father she felt nothing towards him, not anymore. She saw Nick's fingers tighten on the triggers.

George pulled the trigger.

Without a second thought she shot Nick at point blank.

No one in the room moved they just watched as the bullet soared through the air and buried into Nick's chest killing him instantly as it blasted through his heart. Nick sunk to his knees his mouth open and his eyes wide. He fell forward and then remained still.

"Goodbye dad," George said her eyes still empty. She turned and placed the gun on the corner of Blunts desk then slid it over to Blunt so is spun to a halt before him.

"Consider this my letter of resignation." George stepped over the dead body and disappeared out of the room.

* * *

Alex and Dave found George sat under Albert Bridge.

"George," Dave called he didn't want to admit it but what he had just witnessed scared him. It was a side of George he didn't know, thinking about it he realised there was a lot about George he didn't know.

Alex was having the same thoughts he looked over at George as she sat still as a stone. She hadn't responded to Dave's call.

The two boys made their way over to her and sat down either side of her on the bench. The wind picked up and howled all around them and the rain began to pour soon enough the three of them were soaked and freezing and just sat on a bench saying nothing.

"Well you certainly told Jones off," Dave said after 5 minuets. George smiled and Dave and Alex relaxed.

"She had it coming to her," George replied pushing her wet hair out of her face.

"Yeah she did," Alex agreed. Alex and Dave both began to talk about how they felt towards her.

"Guys shut up a minuet there's something I need to say," the boys looked at her and shut their mouths. "I've been such a bitch to you two. I've played you both and I hate that I have," they began to protest but George glared at them both then continued "thing is I really really like both of you and I can't chose. You're both so great and amazing and any girl would be lucky to have you, which is why it isn't fair that I string you both along any more. I wish I didn't like you both this much but I really can't chose and its not fair to chose, we're better of friends however much it hurts." George finished "I'm sorry."

Alex and Dave looked at each other.

"George you're like no other girl I have ever met and I wish I could call you mine, but your right it isn't fair to make you chose," Dave said Alex nodded in agreement "we are better of friends, there's still so much about both of you that I don't know and George you deserve more than being caught between two guys."

"He's right George, we had so much fun when we just sat being teenagers eating pizza." Alex added.

George smiled through the rain and slid her arms around both of their waists "I can't think of two better guys to be caught between."

"I can't think of a better girl to be fighting for." Alex said.

"But no more fighting over me please?" Alex and Dave nodded.

"So do I still have my two best friends?" George asked.

"Course," Dave said and Alex nodded.

"So what now?" Alex asked he realised it was going to kill him to see George in school everyday and have no hope with her.

George knew this and felt the same.

"Now? I go home." George kissed Alex's cheek and then Dave's and then stood up. "Thank you so much guys, this wasn't your battle to fight but thank you for fighting with me."

"If you ever need anything you just call okay?" Alex said standing up too.

"Why are we pretending we're not going to see each other again?" Dave asked, "you two can't get rid of me that easily," George smiled.

"This week has been a total bitch," Alex commented George smiled.

"I think it's about time we all realised that sometimes life gets bad."

"Especially when M16 have your details." Dave added. All three of them thought this over for while then George spoke.

"I'll call you both soon," She began to walk away and this time the guys knew not to go after her.

"You had to do it you know." Dave called after a few minuets to her back. George stopped and turned to them "You had to shoot him."

George stood for a moment "Did I?" she turned and disappeared into the thick rain. Within seconds they couldn't see her anymore.

* * *

_Well guys there you have it. "Sometimes life gets bad" is now complete. I hope you have all enjoyed and I would really love to hear all of your thoughts about it so please review I am planning on another story any ideas are welcome. Thank you for all the reviews. Watch this space. Xx Deadly-Flame xX_


End file.
